La Vida Misma
by Miss No-Eyebrows
Summary: ¿Qué pasa luego de que Sakura finalmente confiesa su amor a Shaoran? - No soy buena en esto y tampoco tengo muy definidas las cosas pero es lo que me imagino que pasa luego de la segunda pelicula... Lean y luego me dicen que les parece
1. Capítulo 1: China

"_Te estaré esperando" – Susurro Sakura en mi oído al tiempo que me arrastraban a abordar el avión que me alejaría de Japón y de mi persona más importante._

Y creo que no hace falta aclarar lo bien que me sentó esa despedida, señores. No creo que lo necesiten para entenderlo. De hecho, seguro que lo entienden mejor de lo que yo lo hago, que tengo la cabeza hecha un auténtico lío: Los latidos acelerados en mi pecho, me confunden. La sangre agolpándose en mi rostro, me confunde. La forma en que me tiemblan las rodillas, me confunde. La ahora minúscula chica con lagrimas en los ojos, pero sonriendo y saludándome con la mano desde el aeropuerto mientras el avión despega, me confunde. Lo que dice, me confunde. Que me vea así, me confunde. Que piense esas cosas de mí, me confunde. Porque me hace creer que me quiere. Y ¿cómo no va a confundirme una cosa como ésa?

Durante todo el viaje de regreso a Hong Kong, me la pasé con una sonrisita idiota pintada en los labios, mientras escuchaba la incesante cháchara de Mei Ling y veía como Wei me miraba con ¿ternura? en su mirada.

Al llegar a la terminal aeroportuaria de mi ciudad natal, aun seguía enfrascado en mis pensamientos, lo único que mi cerebro podía procesar era Sakura, Sakura y más SAKURA. Ni siquiera me importó que mis hermanas me recibieran con un abrazo asfixiante al llegar a casa, ni que mi madre me mirase como si me hubieran crecido dos cabezas más en la corta semana que pasé en Japón. Todavía sonriendo como si anduviese drogado, me dirigí a mi habitación y me acosté en la cama con las manos detrás de la cabeza y me pasé horas en esa posición, mirando el cielorraso. Hasta que en un momento no pude soportarlo más y saque el móvil que Tomoyo me había dado tiempo atrás y yo aún conservaba, con la esperanza de que Sakura aún tuviera el de ella y anduviese. Marque el número que me sabía de memoria, y espere, cruzando los dedos. Al primer pitido, salte de alegría, y un podo después de que sonara el segundo, una voz agitada contesto con un _'¡Hola!'_ entusiasmado. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Fei Mei entro precipitadamente a mi habitación para avisarme que llegaba tarde a la cena. ¡Demonios! Mi madre me asesinaría a sangre fría si no me presentaba a cenar luego ausentarme por una semana, por lo que me vi obligado responder 'Sakura, soy Shaoran. Lo siento por llamarte y no poder hablar, pero surgió un imprevisto, no te preocupes, te llamare de vuelta en una hora', a lo que ella respondió con un '_Me alegra saber que estas bien. Esperare tu llamada y así hablaremos más tranquilos'_. Asentí más que nada para mí mismo y corte la comunicación para ver a mi hermana con una expresión indescifrable en el rostro. Tenía el ceño fruncido, pero comenzaba a alivianarse al nacer una pequeña pero visible sonrisita de satisfacción en sus labios. Sacudió la cabeza y me guío al comedor sin dejar de sonreír. No sé por qué, pero su cara me ponía nervioso. Mis hermanas siempre estaban sonriendo y saltando de aquí para allá, pero esta sonrisa nueva en mi hermana mayor no me inspiraba nada demasiado bueno.

Cené lo más rápido posible, entre los animados cuchicheos de mis hermanas frente Mío, la voz de Mei Ling taladrándome el cerebro desde mi derecha y la calmada conversación de mis padres y los de Mei Ling a mi izquierda. Intente excusarme en innumerables ocasiones, pero al perecer mi padre, que extrañamente no estaba trabajando o en una reunión del Clan Li, encontraba esas ocasiones en las que abría la boca oportunas para consultarme sobre mi viaje, el clima, las cartas – lo que causaba un ligero y espero poco visible sonrojo en mis mejillas – y otras cosas de las que no me interesaba hablar en absoluto, por lo que lo único que conseguía salir de mis labios era un vago 'eehh…'.

La verdad es que cada día me sorprende mas la diferencia de caracteres entre mis padres. Mientras que mi padre, Hien Li, líder del Clan Li, uno de los más importantes en todo Occidente, es cálido, amigable, ama encontrarse en familia aunque no pueda hacerlo muy seguido y es muy comprensible; Mi madre, Ye Lan, es una mujer seria y muy fría, rara vez se la ve sonreír, y aunque sus acciones sean bondadosas y cariñosas, su expresión siempre es la misma, tan insondable que te hiela la sangre la primera vez que la ves, las únicas personas a las que recuerdo mi madre alguna vez haya dedicado una sonrisa o una mirada cálida o amorosa son mi padre y Sakura, aquella vez que visito China hace un año.

Casi dos horas después, cuando al fin logré deshacerme del interrogatorio de mi padre y las miradas curiosas de mi familia cuando Mei Ling comentó que visitamos a nuestros amigos y amigas de Japón, subí pitando las escaleras, ganándome una mirada reprobatoria de mi madre, que nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de decirme que no corriera en la casa. Pegué un portazo al llegar a mi habitación, y miré la hora; en Japón eran las 11 de la noche. Me pregunté si no sería demasiado tarde para llamar a Sakura, pero en cuanto escuché el mensaje que me había dejado hace media hora, no perdí el tiempo y marqué con mis dedos temblando por el atolondramiento que me había causado el oír su dulce voz diciendo cosas que solo en mis sueños pronunciaba. Respondió antes del primer pitido, lo que me hizo sonrojarme al darme cuenta de que tenía el móvil a su lado. Estaba esperándome.

"_¡Hola!... ¿Shaoran?"_

"Konnichiwa Sakura. Lamento mucho no haber llamado cuando dije que lo haría. No quiero que te desveles por mi culpa" – Dije al tiempo que me tumbaba en mi cama y miraba por la ventana la noche iluminada por una hermosa luna llena.

"_No te preocupes, recuerda que mañana es domingo"_

"Lo sé, pero igualmente siento llamar tan tarde. Aunque en verdad deseaba hablar contigo"

"_¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?"_

¿Qué como estuvo? 'La verdad es que no tengo idea, estuve todo el tiempo pensando en ti, por lo que, si el avión hubiese pasado por una terrible zona de turbulencias, o hubiera caído, ni me hubiera enterado porque estaba demasiado ocupado queriéndote'. No podía decirle eso, ¿verdad? –"Bien" – Respondí. Con eso no la espantaría como lo hubiera hecho si le decía la verdad. Aunque, por otro lado, eso también era la verdad. Para mí, el vuelo estuvo estupendamente bien. Me sentía en el paraíso sabiendo que ella correspondía a mis sentimientos.

"_¡Qué bueno!..."_ – escuche como dudaba por un segundo, como debatiéndose entre decir algo o mejor guardárselo para ella – _"Tt-te e-e-ex…"_

"Yo también te extraño. Mucho" – La interrumpí, sabiendo hacia donde iban sus intenciones – "Ya quiero volver. Pero primero debo hablar con mis padres al respecto"

Solo se oyó un suspiro de su lado de la línea, antes de oírse unos pasos apresurados sobre el suelo de madera y unos gritos diciendo _'¡MONSTRUO! ¿QUE HACES DESPIERTA A ESTA HORA? ES TARDE, DEBES ACOSTARTE'_, y a ella respondiendo con total naturalidad_ 'Solo hablaba con Shaoran hermano. Además, mañana es domingo' ' ¿¡HABLANDO CON ESE MOCOSO? ¿ES QUE NO LO VISTE ESTA MANANA? ¿NO TE CANSAS DE EL?' 'Cállate, ¡SHAORAN NO ES UN MOCOSO! HERMANO ERES TAN MALO'_, seguido al grito de Sakura escuche algo así como un golpe y el grito ahogado de Touya Kinomoto, así como también la calmada voz del señor Kinomoto pidiendo a sus hijos que no peleen y despidiéndose cariñosamente de su hija después de decirle _'Procura no desvelarte demasiado, y saluda a Shaoran de mi parte pequeña'_. Siempre tan bondadoso, el señor Kinomoto me caía realmente bien_ ._

"Oye, Sakura. Te dejo que duermas, de seguro estás cansada. Mañana hablamos de nuevo, ¿sí?"

"_Está bien Shaoran, Buenas Noches"_

"Buenas Noches Sakura, Dulces sueños"

"_Adiós"_

"Adiós…" – murmuré al vacío cuando ella ya había cortado la comunicación y los pitidos incesantes se oían cada vez más fuertes.

Salí de mi habitación para encontrarme con Xie Fa y Fei Mei alejándose por el pasillo con caras embobadas. Me pregunto si habrán escuchado mi conversación con Sakura. Si lo hicieron estoy muerto. De solo imaginarme como me apresarían en sus brazos hasta dejarme sin oxigeno y sus grititos histéricos y emocionados acompañados por los siempre presentes y ridículos saltitos de alegría, se me ponía la piel de gallina. Ahora que lo pienso, espero que Mei Ling no mencione nada.

* * *

N/A: Bueno, aqui esta el primer capitulo de lo que espero seran muchos mas... Dejen reviews con sus criticas constructivas o destructivas! Tomare en cuenta a todas para mejorar mi escritura Gracias por leerme, aunque seas solo vos, lo aprecio mucho.

PD: Gracias a Little Dolphin por toda su ayuda y apoyo moral. ¡Damos miedo amiga!

Thousand Petals


	2. Capítulo 2: Te Extraño

Primero que nada, aclaración: La historia de SCC **NO** me pertenece, así como ninguno de los personajes que eso conllevaría; pertenecen a las brillantes pero sádicas CLAMP, que tanto nos hicieron sufrir. De ser mía la historia, nuestra parejita feliz ya estaría casada y con tantos hijos como los conejos, pero me conformo con este fic. Espero les guste

**La Vida Misma, Capitulo 2**

**Shaoran POV**

Seis meses pasaron desde mi último viaje a Japón. Desde la última vez que vi a mi Sakura sonrojarse, de ver su deslumbrante sonrisa y sus hermosos ojos esmeraldinos llenos de alegría.

Cuando tenía diez anos me traslade a Japón para capturar las Cartas Clow. Ahí fue cuando la conocí. Al principio no la soportaba, además de ser mi rival a la hora de capturar las cartas, al principio no sabía prácticamente nada sobre ellas. Así fue como empecé a ayudarla, y fuimos, de a poco – MUY poco – construyendo una amistad. Un tiempo después de eso, comencé a sentirme diferente estando con ella. Ya no me importaba quién capturase las cartas. La verdad hasta deseaba regalarle las que tenía en mi poder. A veces me sentía mal conmigo mismo por luchar contra una niña tan encantadora como lo es Sakura, tan pura e inocente. Sus intenciones siempre fueron ayudar a los guardianes y a las cartas para evitar que se desatase una catástrofe, ella nunca buscó meterse en ningún problema ni molestar a nadie.

A comparación de ella, mi familia era total y completamente egoísta. Solo queríamos recuperar lo que 'por derecho nos pertenecía como herederos'. En toda esta continua lucha, nos hicimos buenos amigos, junto con Daidougi y mi prima Mei Ling, que más que ayudarme me traía más problemas y varios dolores de cabeza con todo el tema del _compromiso_. Para ese entonces, aún no sabía con exactitud cuáles eran mis sentimientos hacia Sakura. Me sonrojaba cuando me hablaba, y los celos me invadían cuando estaba con otros chicos, pero yo no aceptaba que no era simple aprecio lo que sentía hacia ella. Al menos mi prima no tardó mucho en volver a China a pedido de su madre, mi tía Su Kii, y así mi vida se tranquilizó un poco.

Un año pasó de mi llegada a Tomoeda, y una vez capturadas todas las cartas y luego del Juicio Final, en el que Sakura Salió victoriosa, mi madre me dijo que debía regresar a China, ya que las cartas ya tenían un ama. Para ese entonces recién habíamos comenzado el año en un nuevo curso, 5to. año de primaria. En el primer día, llegó Eriol Hiraguizawa. Un estudiante inglés con cabello azul oscuro, y ojos del mismo color, escondidos tras unas gafas que lo hacían verse intelectual y lo cubrían con un halo de misterio. Desde el principio se llevó bien con Sakura, cosa que no me gustó, por lo que decidí prolongar mi estadía en Tomoeda, para regocijo de Sakura. Después comenzaron a ocurrir sucesos extraños en Tomoeda, que Sakura y yo resolvíamos juntos. Para eso, ella tenía que cambiar las Cartas Clow a Cartas Sakura, lo que la agotaba y a veces hacía perder el conocimiento.

Más tarde descubriría la razón de mi preocupación y nerviosismo para con Sakura; Eriol se dio cuenta antes que yo e intentaba hacérmelo ver indirectamente: estaba enamorado de ella. Finalmente, Eriol nos hizo saber que era él quién estaba detrás de las catástrofes que azotaban a Tomoeda, nos estaba poniendo a prueba, bueno a Sakura en realidad, porque él es la reencarnación de Clow Reed. Sakura y yo salimos victoriosos y fue ahí cuando me declaré. Ella no contestó y yo, deprimido y sin encontrarle un sentido a mi estadía en Japón; volvía a mi Hong Kong natal, cuando ella apareció en el aeropuerto para decirme que correspondía a mis sentimientos. Pasaron unos meses cuando volví a Japón y juntos capturamos a _The Hope_, luego de eso, nuestra relación finalmente floreció, pero yo debía volver a China. Antes de partir, prometí a Sakura volver para estar con ella, y así lo hice, pero sólo de visita y dos veces. Una cada seis meses. En este preciso instante hacía un año y medio del incidente de la última carta, y yo no podía estar más deprimido.

Mi vida ya había vuelto completamente a su cauce normal. Nada estaba fuera de lugar, excepto una cosa. Yo NO quería que mi vida volviera a su cauce normal, al menos, no en China.

Lo que anhelaba era ir a Japón nuevamente, pero hacer mi estadía permanente. Poder estar con Sakura, ir juntos a la escuela secundaria (estamos a mitad del primer año) y poder al fin tener una relación normal, no a larga distancia, conformándonos con llamadas, mensajes de texto o correos electrónicos, tal vez cartas en los aniversarios u ocasiones especiales. En este año y medio no había tenido el valor necesario para decir a mis padres que la razón por la que quería volver a Tomoeda era una chica, el ama de las cartas que fui a buscar en mi primer viaje.

Paso mis días practicando artes marciales con Wei y Mei Ling, o con mi espada, mis notas son impecables y no estorbo a mi familia. Pero ése es el problema. Me siento un fantasma, encerrado en mi habitación, escuchando música con los auriculares puestos, o leyendo algún libro de la inmensa biblioteca de la mansión Li. Los únicos momentos en que siento que mi corazón se llena de vida, son en los que hablo con mi Sakura; le escribo todos los días, al menos una vez. Le pregunto cómo van las cosas, cómo están nuestros amigos, y le cuento lo mucho que extraño tenerla a mi lado.

Lo sé, soy patético. Por eso, he decidido que, cueste lo que cueste, ME VOY A TOMOEDA. Así tenga que cruzar el océano a nado, y luego caminar hasta mi destino. Y he aquí el problema, hoy es viernes, y al iniciar la semana me prometí que para mañana, ya le habría planteado el tema a mi madre.

Iba de camino a la oficina de mi madre – mi padre está en una de esas reuniones del Clan que llevan días y hasta _meses_, porque no todos los convocados acuden el mismo día y él, como cabeza del Clan, debe esperar a _todos_. Ahora veo un inconveniente a tener antepasados mágicos desperdigados por el mundo – cuando Fanran vino dando saltitos a avisarme que tenía una llamada telefónica.

"¿Dijo quién hablaba?"

"Mmmm… No" – Dice Fanran, de repente se le ilumina el rostro – "¡Ah, sí!, es extranjera"

"¿Extranjer_a_?"

"Sí, era una chica. De seguro no es de China, su voz sonaba un tanto extraña"

¡SAKURA! Salí pitando hacia el teléfono y levanté el tubo emocionado, al tiempo que veía a Fanran y Futtie intercambiar miradas cómplices y sonreír.

"¿Hola?"

"_Hola Shaoran, hace tiempo que no hablábamos por teléfono. Tu voz ha cambiado"_ – Dijo Sakura con su voz risueña que siempre conseguía sacarme una sonrisa.

"Es cierto, hace tiempo no coincidíamos con el teléfono. Siento mucho haber llamado la última vez durante tu clase de natación" - ¡Diablos!, si mi voz había cambiado no sé qué se hizo ella. Sonaba mucho más suave y encantadora de lo que la recordaba. Obviamente, mis recuerdos nunca hicieron juicio a su belleza deslumbrante, pero ahora se notaba mucho más – "¿Cómo estás Saku? En tu último correo comentaste que estabas algo cansada por las prácticas de porristas y el equipo de atletismo"

"_En realidad ahora estoy muy bien, la señorita Mitzuki es una de las profesoras nuevas que tenemos este año, y me ayuda bastante con las matemáticas. Pero sigo sin entender cómo es eso de las ecuaciones con fracciones y números positivos y negativos, tengo un completo lío en la cabeza. Pero no me quejo, sabes que siempre fue así con las matemáticas. Al menos tengo la clase de deportes para sobresalir. Tienes tanta suerte de entender las matemáticas" _

"Me parece que exageras Saku, sos brillante y lo sabes. ¿Te acordás cuando fui a visitarte en abril y te ayudé a prepararte para ese examen? Sacaste un sobresaliente"

"_Solamente porque me ayudaste. Sos un buen maestro"_

Me sonrojé ante ese comentario, y mis hermas rieron al ver mi cara como un tomate. Esta era la primara vez que Sakura llamaba al teléfono de la Mansión. ¿Por qué no me llamó al celular? – "Dudo eso. Pero ¿hay alguna razón por la que me hayas llamado a mi casa? Nunca lo haces" –.

"_¡Ah, cierto! Te llamaba para decirte que robaron mi teléfono. Ya hice la denuncia, pero no creo que aparezca. Por eso, mañana iré a comprar uno nuevo. No quería que llamaras o mandaras mensajes a un teléfono que no tengo"_

Justo cuando estaba a punto de contestar, se oyó un ruido como de pasos apresurados y varios muebles siendo golpeados unos contra otros _'¡Hay no!'_ se repetía Sakura mientras continuaba con su carrera, ahora en las escaleras _'¡NO! ¿Por qué a mí señor?'_ gritó antes de ponerse al teléfono de nuevo y decir: – _"Shao, tengo que irme, subí a hablar contigo y se me quemo la comida"_ – seguido de un _'Oye monstruo, ¿qué es ese olor?'_, a lo que ella respondió _'¡Onii-chan! ¡Te dije que NO soy un monstruo!'_, escuche una risita y luego el hermano de Sakura dijo '_Solo los monstruos queman la comida por andar hablando con mocosos inservibles_'. Ante ese comentario, ella lo pateó. ¡Esa es mi novia!

"Sakura, veo que tenes que irte. Hablamos mas tarde. Yo también tengo unos asuntos que atender urgentemente"

"_Está bien. Te extraño Shaoran. Espero que podamos hablar pronto"_

'Yo espero que podamos _**vernos**_pronto' estuve tentado de decirle, pero arruinaría la sorpresa, por lo que me abstuve y dije – "Ya somos dos. También te extraño Saku, mucho. Hablamos luego Sakura, me asegurare de que así sea" – y corte la comunicación para ver cuatro caras abominablemente familiares que me estaban mirando fijamente con expresines total y completamente embobadas y los ojos brillantes. ¡Mierda! ¡Pongo mis manos en el fuego a que Fanran avisó a Futtie, Fei Mei y Xie Fa que tenía una llamada _de una chica_!

Rojo – no sé si por la vergüenza o el coraje – comienzo a caminar hacia la oficina de mi madre cuando, al darme vuelta, veo a Futtie corriendo hacia mí. Se me abalanzó encima, por un momento pensé que me caería al suelo, pero del otro lado estaba Fei Mei para ayudarla en su abrazo de oso. También se unieron Xie Fa y Fanran por los costados, y pronto estuve envuelto en sus brazos tan fuertemente, que me costaba respirar. Cuando se cansaron de torturar mis pobres pulmones, comenzaron a torturarme a mí. ¿Cómo? Con cosquillas.

Entre risas y unos cuantos manotazos intenté zafarme, pero era imposible. Me tenían justo donde querían.

"Asique… ¿Con quién hablabas hermanito? - Dijo Fanran, la seguramente malvada mente maestra de todo este complot en mi contra.

"Na… na-adie" – Dije entre risas

"¿Nadie?" – Dijo Xie Fa con expresión divertida – "No parecía que no fuera nadie, ¿Verdad que no Futtie?" – Siguió con sus ojos brillando, curiosa.

"Tienes razón. ¿A quién extraña nuestro pequeño Xiao Lang?" – Siguió Futtie con el interrogatorio

"E-en seri-io" – Intente defenderme. Pero las risas hacían que todo lo que dijera pareciera MUY poco convincente.

"Anda, dinos la verdad" – Dijo Xie Fa a la vez que hacia un puchero – "Hace tiempo que no tengo ningún sueño que sea una premonición. Quiero saber"

"Vamos, desembucha" – Continuo Fei Mei, sonriendo – "¿Quién es 'Saku'? ¿La conozco? ¿Cómo es su aura?"

"E-es so-solo un-una a-ami-ga" – Patético, intentando salirme por la tangente.

"Mmmm, pues no me parece que sea _**solo una amiga**_. De seguro debe ser una _**gran amiga**_… para que le digas que la extrañas _**mucho**_… Debe ser una **MUY BUENA** amiga" – Dijo Futtie poniendo énfasis en los adjetivos y la palabra amiga.

"Cierto, Futtie tiene razón, ¿verdad que la tiene, Fei? – siguió presionando Fanran.

"Claro que sí. Anda ¡dínoslo Xiao!" – Respondió Fei Mei, mirándome mientras su mano bajaba sutilmente a mi pie y me quitaba el zapato, a la vez que yo negaba con la cabeza y reía fuertemente por las cosquillas.

"¡Que ofendida me siento!" – Dijo Xie Fa, con una miradita cómplice – "Somos tus hermanas Xiao Lang, debes confiar en nosotras" – Finalizó al tiempo que Fei Mei y ella me hacían cosquillas en los pies.

¡NO! Maldito sea el día en que mis hermanas descubrieron que mi punto débil en las cosquillas son los pies. Esto era la mayor tortura que podrían haberme aplicado. En ese momento no era consciente de nada ni nadie. Solo de las desesperantes cosquillas en las plantas de mis pies. Por eso, no me di cuenta de lo que estaba a punto de hacer hasta que ya fue demasiado tarde.

"¡E-esta bi-e-bien, Sa-sakura e-es m-m-mi no-novia! ¿Contentas?" – Grite entre risas, al tiempo que me daba cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer.

¡MIERDA, MIERDA, MIERDA! Sinceramente, dudo de que haya alguien capaz de confesar a los gritos a sus 4 insufribles hermanas mayores – siendo que uno es el bebe de la casa, su juguete, el niñito– que tiene novia ,aparte de mí, que, aparentemente, llevo el síndrome de la metedura de pata en la sangre. Y de la idiotez irreversible, desde luego, pero éste ya lo daba por descontado, siendo que «Xiao Lang Li» y «tarado» son sinónimos indiscutibles desde que el mundo es mundo.

En cuanto confesé, las cuatro se pararon con un rictus de emoción mezclada con ternura en sus rostros. De repente, se sentaron todas a parlotear animadamente en el sofá que había cerca del teléfono, el teléfono por el cual hacia tan solo unos momentos había hablado con Sakura… su voz suave como el terciopelo… podía imaginar sus hermosos ojos verdes brillantes por la excitación que de seguro le causaría la noticia de que finalmente me mudaría a Japón, sus mejillas ruborizadas asemejando los pétalos de las rosas, o una cereza, _mi flor de cerezo_…

¡Por todos los cielos, estoy dejándome llevar demasiado! Me pateé mentalmente 'Shaoran, aún no has hablado con tu madre, recuerda que nunca sabes lo que podría decirte. Esa mujer que es tan fría desde que tenes uso de razón. Tal vez no te permita salir del país. Tal vez amenace con desheredarte, o te confine a la mansión por el resto de tu vida'.

Vale, estaba exagerando un poco, pero solo un poco. Igualmente, si me desheredaba o algo por el estilo, Sakura lo valía. Sakura lo vale y mil veces.

Sigilosamente, para que las aberraciones que tengo por hermanas no se dieran cuenta, emprendí mi retirada y me encamine a la oficina de mi madre. Me paré en frente de la puerta y golpeé tres veces con mi puño.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: HOLITA! Aca les dejo otro pedacito de mi pequeño proyecto... Creo que deberia estar estudiando ahora.. pero no tengo ganas JOJOJO :) Me parece que lo mejor sera que la regla sea: Actualizo los Lunes, asi tengo la semana para hacerme cargo de mis responsabilidades -que son bastantes- y el fin de semana puedo escribir tranquila.

Sobre los reviews: OK, me hizo muy feliz recibirlos!

1. No puedo evitar escribir largo y tendido, perdon, voy a intentar separarlos mas :), sera que estoy acostumbrada a leer cosas asi (?)

2. Sean pacientes, me queda poquito del POV de Shaoran, que es el mas tedioso. Aparte, los primeros capitulos son un resumencito de lo que paso durante el tiempo que no se vieron, asique no hay mucho dialogo, pero despues va a venir mas, estoy segura... Solo dejenme maquinar algo y listo.

3. Creo que en ninguna parte dice que el padre de Shaoran esta muerto (¿O si? Si es asi, nunca me entere...), es solo que me parecia que con una madre supuestamente tan fria y exigente, y cuatro hermanas mas pesadas que una cucharada de estrella de neutrones, el pobre tenia que tener a alguien mas o menos normal en su familia...

4. Sobre Eriol y Tomoyo. No se preocupen, algo habra.. Todavia no se qué será, pero ya tengo unas picaras ideillas para Eriol y sus nuevas travesuras. MUAJAJA, Shaoran, sera mejor que te escondas, y no olvides tus pertenencias! (risa malvada)

5. Cualquier cosa que crean que podria llegar a quitar o agregar, diganlo. Ya saben, asi aprendo.

Bueno, sean algo mas pacientes, y tendran el futuro XD

MUCHOS BESOS Y ESPERO QUE LES HAYA GUSTADO.

UNA ULTIMA PETICION, DENLE AL BOTONCITO DE AHI ABAJO, Y ME LO CUENTAN :)

*Thousand Petals

s&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&s


	3. Capítulo 3: Permiso

**Primero que nada, aclaración: La historia de SCC ****NO me pertenece, así como ninguno de los personajes que eso conllevaría; pertenecen a las brillantes pero sádicas CLAMP, que tanto nos hicieron sufrir. De ser mía la historia, nuestra parejita feliz ya estaría casada y con tantos hijos como los conejos, pero me conformo con este fic. Espero les guste**

s&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&s

________

**La vida misma, por Thousand Petals**

**Capitulo 3**

Shaoran POV

Sigilosamente, para que las aberraciones que tengo por hermanas no se dieran cuenta, emprendí mi retirada, encaminándome hacia la oficina de mi madre. Me paré en frente de la puerta y golpeé tres veces con mi puño. Tres golpes que parecían firmes y seguros, pero que en realidad estaban cargados de nerviosismo e inseguridad, y hasta un poco de **temor**. Si, aunque me cueste aceptarlo, siempre he temido las reacciones de me madre para conmigo. Nunca se sabe si está feliz, o enojada, o decepcionada, o como sea. Directamente uno nunca sabe cómo se siente, porque siempre tiene pintada en su cara esa mascara fría que no deja entrever emoción alguna.

"Pasa querido" – Dijo mi madre.

__

'¿Querido?'

¿Desde cuándo me llama _'querido'_? Y más importante, ¿Cómo supo que era yo quien se paraba tras el umbral de su oficina?, tranquilamente pudo haber sido Wei, o cualquiera de los otros cientos de empleados que trabajan en la mansión.

Dejando de lado mi nerviosismo e inseguridad, tome el pomo de la puerta en mi mano y lo gire. Mientras caminaba hacia el escritorio donde estaba sentada, me daba palabras de aliento, como_ 'Ánimo Shaoran, sabes que tú puedes hacerlo', 'Ya viviste allí una vez con diez años, ahora que estas a medio camino de los catorce, no puede decirte nada', 'Si pregunta donde vivirás, dile que con Yamazaki, no, mejor con Eriol', 'Pero si ya tienen un departamento allí' '¿Ves?, te haces problema por algo que ya estaba solucionado', 'Recuerda a la hermosa muchacha de corto cabello castaño claro y bonitos ojos del color de las esmeraldas'_, y cosas así.

A cada paso, iba juntando valentía para hacer el planteo que venía eludiendo hace ya más de un año a mi madre. Pero, en cuanto estuve frente a ella y vi como dejaba los papeles que estaba leyendo sobre el escritorio y elevaba sus ojos sobre sus gafas con una mirada inquisitiva, me congelé.

Mierda ¿Por qué me costaba tanto hablar del tema?_ 'Porque eres un idiota y un gallina, Xiao Lang'_. Cierto, cierto. Gracias Voz de la Conciencia, nunca volveré a olvidarlo de nuevo.

Nervioso, recorrí la habitación con la mirada, hasta que un fogonazo de color capto mi atención, y mis ojos se posaron sobre el kimono que vestía mi madre. Era de un color verde brillante, un jade intenso. Me recordaba a los ojos de aquella castaña a la que tanto adoraba; así que saque fuerzas de quien sabe dónde y efectué mi pedido con voz firme y segura, para mi sorpresa, ya que a esta altura pensaba que mi voz saldría torturada y seguramente tartamudearía, pero no fue el caso.

"Madre, solicito su consentimiento para trasladarme a Tomoeda, Japón, nuevamente, de manera estable y lo más pronto posible por favor, claro, si la idea es de su agrado".

En cuanto dije Tomoeda, sus ojos relucieron con un extraño brillo. Como si estuviera recibiendo las mejores noticias de su vida, o le estuvieran proporcionando algún tipo de información que necesitaba encarecidamente.

"Dime Xiao Lang, ¿Cuál es la causa de tu deseo de dejar China?"

Por un segundo me pareció haber visto ¿ternura? en sus ojos, pero seguramente fue slo mi imaginación. ¡Por Dios!, es de Ye Lan Li de quien estamos hablando. Apuesto a que si en este instante le clavara algo en la mano que reposaba sobre el apoyabrazos de su sillón, no gritaría ni se encogería, su única reacción seria sacárselo, para luego fruncir el ceño y reprenderme.

La verdad es que no se me ocurría ninguna excusa lo suficientemente buena como para convencer a mi madre, asique de dije lo más parecido a una versión retorcida de la realidad que mi mente pudo maquinar.

"Deseo volver a Japón para poder tener la oportunidad de educarme en un entorno social normal, no en casa. Por supuesto, además echo de menos las amistades que allí tenia"

Ante mi respuesta, mi madre dejo caer la fina mascara de frialdad con la que la vi durante casi catorce años y su semblante paso de ser uno serio y tranquilo a uno de total estupefacción. Por lo visto, no se esperaba esa respuesta.

"¿De veras, Xiao Lang?" – Dijo al tiempo que suspiraba. Parecía estar debatiéndose algo en su interior – "¿Tardaste casi dos años en decidir volver a Japón y ahora me dices que la razón son tus amigos? Al menos podrías ser un poco más honesto conmigo. Soy tu madre y creo que merezco eso"

Mierda. Sabe que oculto algo. ¿Qué hago?, ¿Le digo?, ¿No le digo?, ¿Qué gano y que pierdo con uno u otro? Voz de la Conciencia, ¿Dónde estás cuando se te necesita, traidor? Se suponía que eras mi amigo.

Al parecer, mi debate interno me llevo bastante tiempo, porque mi cháchara mental se vio interrumpida por mi madre, que, ya impaciente, me corto diciendo:

"Sabia que algo estaba pasando contigo. Algo había intuido por el profundo color verde que predomina en mis sueños cada vez que tú apareces. En un principio pensé que se trataba de tu aura, pero ahora que mencionaste Japón, recuerdo que esa niña tenía los ojos tan verdes como tú mismo aura; hermosos ojos para una pequeña muy especial. Dotada de un gran poder mágico, algo ingenua pero muy valiente y tenaz, si se trataba de ayudar a alguien no lo dudaba ni un segundo, ¿Recuerdas?"

Estaba tieso como las miles de estatuas que decoran la mansión. ¿Cómo era posible que lo supiera? – _'O tal vez, no lo sabe, sino que solo lo intuye. No le des demasiadas pistas. A ver si al enterarse de que es por ella no te da permiso' _– 'Así que ahí estabas Voz de la Conciencia, ¿A qué debo el_ honor _de tu presencia? (Nótese el sarcasmo). No des consejos que no sirven, si desde la Antártida puede verse que mi madre tiene a Sakura en mucha estima. ¿No viste que en un día ya la trataba con más cariño que a mí en toda mi vida? Ya no se te necesita por aquí, asique vete y déjame ser estatua en paz'.

Mi madre suspiro y continuo con su monologo.

"Si dices que regresas a Tomoeda por tus amistades, no pondré eso en tela de juicio. Por mi permiso no te preocupes, que lo tienes desde hace mas de 18 meses" – volvió a suspirar – "Y yo que estaba segura de que todo esto era por la nueva ama de las cartas…"

En ese instante, todo en mi se paralizo. No podía hilvanar más de dos ideas juntas y mis extremidades de negaban a moverse. Me escuche diciendo – "Muchas gracias Madre" –. Y pronto me encontré fuera de su oficina, con la típica sonrisilla idiota tatuada en mi cara mientras comenzaba con mis preparativos para la mudanza, al tiempo que tarareaba melodías que ni siquiera sabía que existían y mis hermanas lloraban, diciendo a gritos lo mucho que iban a extrañarme cuando me fuera, pero que se alegraban por mi y por mi novia.

¡Ja!

Como si yo fuera a extrañarlas.

Bueno, tal vez un poco, pero MUY poco.

Obviamente, Wei me acompañaría durante un tiempo en Tomoeda. En cuanto los papeles y la emancipación estuviese listos, seria total y completamente libre, lo que en _'shaoranlisiano'_ significaba Sakura 24/7x365, o algo por el estilo.

Estos nuevos pensamientos me tomaron por sorpresa, ya que yo solía ser un chico solitario, que nunca se divertía ni hacia nada por sí mismo. Solo seguía órdenes y me enfurruñaba en las esquinas de mi inmensa casa para leer durante mi tiempo libre.

Siempre me había gustado la soledad, porque la gente que tenia a mi alrededor me hacía sentir incómodo, como si siempre esperaran cosas de mí que yo no podía darles; grandes logros y excelencia permanente.

Y, a los casi once años, en cuanto pise el suelo de Japón y me di cuenta de que era independiente y libre de las constantes miradas y la obligación de actuar con una educación sin mácula; mientras que lo que en realidad quería era corretear por ahí como cualquier niño de diez años; entonces sentí el aire colmar mis pulmones y la satisfacción de saberme al fin libre. Porque no necesitaba aparentar ser otra persona, y porque podía vivir sin que nadie se fijara en lo que hacía, en lo que tenia, en lo que debía hacer.

Y había sido lo mejor del mundo, lo juro…

… Hasta que ella apareció. Siempre sonriendo, queriendo tener la fiesta en paz, cuando lo único que yo quería eran las benditas cartas y marcharme lo más rápidamente posible para volver a disfrutar de mi libertad haciendo lo que me plazca en el momento que quisiera.

Entonces me enseñó que no todo en la vida es uno mismo, y nunca pretendió de mi nada más que lo que le daba, lo que podía darle.

Sin conocerme me apreció, y ahora, conociéndome, me quiere.

Es un ángel.

Un ángel con ojos de esmeraldas y una boca del color de las flores de cerezo. Con una voz armoniosa que solo sabe pronunciar palabras de afecto, que vienen del corazón más grande y lleno de amor que existe.

Me dirigía al encuentro con mi ángel. Y nada podía hacerme más feliz.

________

* * *

¿Perdón?

Al procesar la información que mi madre acababa de proporcionarme, me atraganté con la comida que estaba masticando.

Cuando dejé de toser y recuperé mi ritmo cardíaco-respiratorio, la mire con una expresión desconcertada.

* * *

N/A: HOLITA! Aca les dejo lo poco que llegué a salvar, no es lo que yo esperaba pero algo es algo. Ah, ¿No les conte?

Como soy una gran idiota, suelo trabajar en mi fic sobre mi pen drive. Solo en mi pen drive. Y, como se ve que el karma me castiga por mis acciones pasadas, PERDI TODO LO QUE TENIA AHI. Desde las cosas de la escuela (que son las que menos me importan, a decir verdad), mis imagenes, y **EL FIC,** los cuatro capitulos del POV de Shao (dos ya subidos, este y uno mas), y los otros cuatro del POV de Saku que **taaaaaaaaanto** me costaron (porque la verdad es que custa verlo todo desde su punto de vista bastante inocente e infantil), más mis ideas para los otros capítulos.

**LOS PERDÍ**. Gracias a alguna fuerza sobrenatural, el capitulo sobre el que estaba trabajando (mas o menos el noveno) pudo ser recuperado, pero los demas no. Ahora todo lo que tengo es lo poco que tenia impreso y esto que ven aqui.

Antes de seguir con el POV de Sakura, que seria tambien un resumencito de lo que paso en su vida desde la 2da peli, tengo que encontrar mi inspiracion y hacerme un hueco en mi agenda, que en esta epoca esta bastante apretada y por eso habia adelantado todo lo que pude *snif* T.T

Voy a hacer todo lo posible por llegar a hacerlos. Algo de tiempo tengo, el problema son mis musas que deben andar vacacionando en el Kongo.

Una cosita mas: Creo que la historia va a estar relatada mas que nada desde el POV de Shaoran, porque nos parecemos bastante y el POV de Sakura me cuesta muchisimo hacerlo; aunque igualmente estará, algo mas corto, pero estará.

Espero que les guste esta tercera y corta entrega de mi fic, ya saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y que aprecio mucho que gasten su tiempo en leer mi pequeño proyecto.

Mucho Amor, ***Thousand Petals**

PD: Perdonen la falta de acentos, lo que pasa es que mi notebook la compre en EEUU y, logicamente, no tiene el boton de la tilde y la autocorrecion funciona para la ****


	4. Capítulo 4: ¡MALDICION!

Primero que nada, aclaración: La historia de SCC **NO** me pertenece, así como ninguno de los personajes que eso conllevaría; pertenecen a las brillantes pero sádicas CLAMP, que tanto nos hicieron sufrir. De ser mía la historia, nuestra parejita feliz ya estaría casada y con tantos hijos como los conejos, pero me conformo con este fic. Espero les guste

**La Vida Misma, Por Thousand Petals**

**Capitulo 4, POV Shaoran**

____

¿Perdón?

Al procesar la información que mi madre acababa de proporcionarme, me atraganté con la comida que estaba masticando.

Cuando dejé de toser y recuperé mi ritmo cardíaco-respiratorio, la mire con una expresión desconcertada.

"Sin peros Xiao Lang, viajaras en cuanto TODO esté listo. Tu pare y yo no permitiremos dejar las cosas a medias" – Dijo con una expresión seria, al tiempo que mis hermanas contenían las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir al ver mi cara.

Si, seguramente era todo un espectáculo, siendo que me sentía nervioso, furioso, decepcionado, desconcertado y horriblemente triste al mismo tiempo.

"Pero… Madre, ¿SEIS MESES? – Pregunte con voz suplicante – "La última vez que viaje, la parte legal no tomo tanto tiempo"

"Ya lo sé, pero la ultima no era permanente, ni con una emancipación de por medio, ya que te acompañaba Wei" – Refuto mi madre.

MIERDA, era un buen punto.

Baje la cabeza y gruñí enfurruñado, mientras jugaba con la poca comida que quedaba en mi plato.

_¿Seis meses?_

Esto debe ser alguna clase de broma de mal gusto.

No es posible que tome seis malditos meses tramitar una maldita emancipación, cambiarme de maldito colegio y acondicionar el maldito departamento que tenemos en Japón.

MALDITA SEA.

Si me dijera que es un mes, o tal vez seis _semanas_, sería mucho más creíble y mejor para mi salud mental, que ya tenía bastante con lo que lidiar a esta altura del partido.

Pero no.

Ahora tengo que quedarme seis meses adicionales en China, con mis abominables hermanas y mi prima que se pegan como sanguijuelas y no hacen más que fastidiar y recordarme a Sakura en los momentos menos oportunos.

Creo que debería ir subiendo a mi habitación y preparar la soga y el banquito. O tal vez tomar esas pastillas para dormir que guarda Xie Fa desde que tuvo esa premonición para nada bonita.

'_Vamos Shaoran, debes soportarlo. Hazlo por Sakura. No querrás decepcionarla'_

Sí, claro. Desde que volví de visitar Japón la última vez seis meses atrás, no hago más que hacer cosas por Sakura.

No digo que no lo valga, que lo hace y un millón de veces.

Si, definitivamente soportaría a un millón de Mei Lings durante seis largos meses, para luego reencontrarme con Sakura, aunque sea por solo cinco minutos. No dudaría en hacerlo para ver a Sakura.

Bueno Voz de la Conciencia, solo somos tu y yo contra el universo. **Ja, ¡ya quisiéramos amigo!**

Somos tú y yo contra mi madre, que es mucho más escalofriante que un ejército de Nazis para un judío desvalido.

Creo que lo mejor será que nos resignemos y soportemos a mi familia seis meses más. ¿Qué son seis meses comparados con una vida en Japón, al lado de mi flor de cerezo?

¡Nada!

¡Un suspiro!

Un corto calvario, pero calvario al fin. Un calvario que tengo pensado atravesar y permanecer de una pieza y sin danos mentales en el intento.

Ahora, solo me queda esperar, y rezar al señor por que estos seis meses en China pasen lo mas rápido posible.

* * *

Bueno, no es de mi agrado decir que el señor no escucho mis plegarias. Estos últimos seis meses fueron **eternos**, lo juro.

Tuve que soportar a mis hermanas llorando como magdalenas por los rincones, diciendo que el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido y no sé qué chorrada de idioteces más – ¡Por favor! , si solo me estoy mudando, _de nuevo_, cabe decir. No es como si no fueran a verme jamás en la vida, aunque tal vez no sea una mala idea… –.

A Mei Ling y sus canciones pegadizas pero con mensajes subliminales atrozmente directos, como esa que habla del chico que está enamorado de una chica que es demasiado buena para él, y que cuando decía la parte del novio mayor que lo mataría, ella cambiaba la palabra por _**hermano**_, como para que no me dé cuenta de que estaba hablándome a mí.

Y a mi madre, trabajando como loca junto a los abogados de la familia para tramitar lo más rápidamente posible mi emancipación – ¡GRACIAS MADRE! Lo digo en serio, gracias -, y hablando con absolutamente **todas** las personas del clan sobre mi deseo de establecerme en Japón, siempre enviándome miradas significativas y hablando con sarcasmo visible al mencionar que la causa eran mis _amigos_.

Mi padre fue harina de otro costal. Siendo como yo, estuvo convencido de que viajaba por mis amistades durante por lo menos cuatro meses. Estoy seguro que mi madre y sus 'sospechas' – que, debo agregar, son sobradamente ciertas – fueron las causantes de que, hace poco menos de dos meses, comenzara a mirarme de forma diferente cada vez que me hablaba, o a guiñarme el ojo cada vez que pasaba y yo estaba al teléfono o en una computadora, a llamarme a su despacho para tener las horribles _'conversaciones de padre a hijo'_ y a darme algunos consejos bastante vergonzosos.

Pero ahora no tengo de que quejarme. Con catorce años (y un poco mas) cumplidos, una tarjeta de crédito en mi billetera, junto a las llaves de _**mi**_ departamento en Tomoeda y un boleto de avión (solo el de ida) en mano, me dirijo a embarcar mis pertenencias en el inmenso aeropuerto de Hong Kong.

La sonrisilla idiota de la que antes les había hablado ahora es mucho más grande, y está acompañada por un brillo de satisfacción en mis ojos, que desde hace una semana se niegan a desaparecer de mi rostro.

Subo al avión pensando en Sakura. Me siento pensando en su sedoso cabello castaño claro ondeando al viento. Veo por la ventana sin mirar en realidad.

Ni siquiera me doy cuenta de las cinco chicas que me saludan desde una ventana cercana, cuatro de cabellos castaños y una de cabellos negros como el azabache, acompañadas por un hombre mayor que saluda con la mano, sonriente.

Solo respiro Sakura, veo Sakura y pienso Sakura.

s&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&s

Creo que esto es serio. Acabo de despertarme de mi ensoñación – en la que Sakura paseaba por el Templo Tsukimine, vistiendo un lindo kimono rosado, los cerezos en flor y pétalos volando por doquier – gracias a una amable azafata que me ofreció algo de tomar.

Sacudí la cabeza y mire alrededor para darme cuenta de que el avión ya despego, y estamos a medio camino de Japón. _'Shaoran, esto es serio'_ Si, Voz de la Conciencia, como digas. Prefiero seguir con mi fantasía del Templo Tsukimine… **'**_**Por lo visto no se puede estar enamorado y pensar a la vez' **_Ahá, si, como sea… ¿En que estaba? Ah, sí, pétalos de sakura…

* * *

N/A: HOLITA! Cumpliendo con lo establecido, acá aparezco yo...

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, el próximo ya tiene POV Sakura! Debo decir que desde ya me esta costando bastante hacerlo, asique la historia tendra MUY poco de su punto de vista. Perdonen pero es solo que ese no es mi estilo...

Oki Doki, ya saben que acepto todo tipo de comentarios, sólo no sean tímidos y déjenlos, no desprecio nada.

Muchas gracias a Little Dolphin por todo su apoyo moral, aunque últimamente el horno no esté para bollos, aprecio mucho tu ayuda pequeña! Y tambien para Boggart por sus reviews y consejos. Ah! Y tambien a los artistas de mi Playlist, que ayudaron mucho a atraer a mis musas: The Smashing Pumpkins, los chicos de Glee, Paramore, un poco a Vivaldi y Beethoven, y a McFly y Sui Generis

Muchos besos, los ADORO (jaja XD)

*Thousand Petals


	5. Capítulo 5: Patética

Primero que nada, aclaración: La historia de SCC **NO** me pertenece, así como ninguno de los personajes que eso conllevaría; pertenecen a las brillantes pero sádicas CLAMP, que tanto nos hicieron sufrir. De ser mía la historia, nuestra parejita feliz ya estaría casada y con tantos hijos como los conejos, pero me conformo con este fic. Espero les guste

_**"La Vida Misma" - Por Thousand Petals**_

**Capitulo 5 "Patética"**

Sakura POV

_Esa mañana me desperté mas temprano de lo usual y no me quede remoloneando en la cama. Me di una ducha y me vestí con una falda blanca y una camiseta rosa estampada con una coronita amarilla en el centro del pecho._

_Bajé tranquilamente a desayunar. Ni un salto en la escalera, ni un paso apresurado._

_Mientras comía hice caso omiso a las constantes bromas de Touya. Ni un pisotón, ni un grito. _

_Nada._

_Subí a mi habitación por mi pase de autobús y mi bolso._

_En mi habitación estaba Kero saliendo de su cajón, tallándose un ojo con su puñito y balbuceando incoherencias. Susurre un 'Buenos días Kero', salí de casa y me encamine a la parada de autobuses._

_Ni un portazo, ni una despedida a mi hermano. Nada._

_Estaba vacía._

_Subí al autobús, vi como las personas se subían y bajaban. _

_Contuve mis lágrimas y, cuando el autobús llego al aeropuerto, me baje junto con una joven que arrastraba su inmenso bolso de viaje._

_En la entrada estaban esperándome. _

_Dos niños y un anciano. Una niña de cabello oscuro arreglado en dos coletas, ojos rojizos y una sonrisa triste pintada en los labios. Un niño de cabello castaño y ojos de un tono mas claro que sus cabellos, muy serio y mirándome con anhelo en su rostro. El anciano se paraba solemne, detrás de los niños, su expresión denotaba algo parecido a la ternura._

_Con la mirada gacha, camine hacia ellos y tome la mano que el niño, Shaoran, me ofrecía. _

_Caminamos en grupo hasta el control policial por el que todos los pasajeros deben pasar antes de ir a la sala de abordaje. Allí fue donde me despedí de ellos. Con un asentimiento de cabeza hacia el anciano, y un gran abrazo para Meiling. _

_Cuando fue el turno de Shaoran, las lágrimas ya surcaban mi rostro, y no pude hacer más que abrazarlo como si mi vida dependiera de ello y ocultar mi rostro en su clavícula, para continuar con mis gemidos ahogados por el llanto._

_El se limito a acariciar mi cabello suavemente con una mano, y mi espalda con la otra. Cuando mi llanto se hizo mas fuerte, el se acerco mas y susurro en mi oído "Todo estará bien. Ya veras como sí"._

_Luego de eso, beso mi cabeza y dijo: "Volveré, lo prometo"_

_Ante eso, lo único que atine a hacer fue levantar la cabeza y, con ojos llorosos y voz rota, decir: "Te estaré esperando"._

_Luego de reiterados llamados, y ante las miradas asesinas y el ceño fruncido de Meiling, Wei se vio obligado a tomar a Shaoran de brazo y prácticamente arrastrarlo para que no perdieran el vuelo._

_Con mis ojos todavía acuosos, me asome a la ventana y le dedique mi mejor sonrisa al Shaoran que me miraba ansioso desde una de las ventanas del avión, con Meiling a su lado, saludándome con la mano._

_Devolví el gesto y me quede allí parada saludando a la nada hasta que el avión desapareció en el horizonte. _

_Ya era tarde cuando llegue a casa, mi padre y mi hermano, que estaban preparando la cena aunque fuera mi turno de hacerlo, se voltearon a verme cuando aparecí en el umbral de la cocina, con los ojos rojos e hinchados de tanto llanto._

_Touya se limito a gruñir un par de cosas ininteligibles, y mi padre me abrazo consoladoramente._

_Ya en mi habitación, me abalancé sobre mi cama para no volver a levantarme jamás pero, luego de unas horas, mi teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. _

¡PIPIPIPI, PIPIPIPI, PIPIPIPI, PIPIPIPI!

Abrí mis ojos lentamente, para descubrir que no tenía doce años, sino catorce, y había estado soñando otra vez con lo mismo.

Me levanté perezosamente y me desperecé al tiempo que bostezaba y Kero salía de su cajón tallándose sus pequeños ojitos. Me vestí con la ropa que había preparado anoche sobre la silla de mi escritorio, y bajé corriendo a desayunar.

Saludé a mamá y busque los cereales en la despensa y la leche en el refrigerador.

El desayuno estuvo muy tranquilo; papá aun estaba en América, en uno de los tantos seminarios a los que asistía, y Touya ya se había ido a la universidad con Yukito. Me lo pasé pensando en mi sueño y en Shaoran. Hacían ya tres semanas de la ultima vez que supe algo de el.

Ya sé que dijo que iba a estar ocupado por un tiempo la última vez que me llamó, pero ¿tres semanas? ¿Qué era lo que tanto tiempo le estaba llevando? Dios, ¿es que no sabia que con sus e-mails y llamadas diarias hacia un poco mas llevadera mi patética vida solitaria?

Claro que no lo sabia, o directamente ya ni le importaba, puesto que de seguro ya se había encontrado a alguien mas, mas bella e inteligente – lo que no era algo difícil de conseguir.

'Eso es Sakura, por eso no te ha llamado desde hace tres semanas. Apuesto a que ya lo superó y tiene a alguien mejor con quien pasar el resto de su vida', me dije al tiempo que me calzaba los zapatos y salía a la carrera para no llegar tarde al instituto.

'Debes superarlo niña, no eres suficiente para el y lo sabes', me dijo mi conciencia.

Si, lo sabía.

Desde el mismo momento en que supe que Shaoran no había perdido sus sentimientos por mí, una burbuja de felicidad indestructible me había acompañado dondequiera que iba. Ni siquiera las miradas fulminantes de Touya o la cámara de Tomoyo siempre pegada a mi cara lograron borrar la sonrisa que a partir de ese instante adornó mi rostro.

Pero mi burbuja de felicidad no era tan indestructible como yo pensaba. No, no.

El detonante que haría que explotara en un millón de partículas de tristeza que se alojarían mas tarde en mi corazón estaba mas cerca de lo pensaba.

Y era la partida de Shaoran.

Esa noche, cuando recibió la llamada de su madre y recordé mi visita a Hong Kong, me di cuenta de que yo jamás estaría a la altura de las expectativas de su familia.

Estábamos en su departamento cuando ocurrió.

Él estaba sentado en el sofá y yo a su lado, él me tomaba de la cintura con una mano, mientras con la otra bebía el té que yo misma había preparado.

Acabábamos de llegar del hospital, donde a Shaoran le habían curado las heridas que se hizo durante la batalla con 'Vacío'. Alegamos que el escenario se había roto y él había caído, lastimándose de gravedad en el proceso. Le recomendaron descansar, y así lo estábamos haciendo.

Estábamos solos. Meiling había ido a casa de Tomoyo, y Wei a comprar víveres para la cena.

Estábamos teniendo una charla muy amena, cuando el teléfono comenzó a sonar, irrumpiendo con nuestra quietud.

Era la madre de Shaoran, comunicándole que…

"¡HOLA SAKURA!" – El grito de Tomoyo me devolvio a la realidad.

Bueno, será mejor que deje mi historia en STAND BY por un rato, antes de que me arrepienta de continuar con mi patética existencia y use a 'Vuelo' para ir hasta la Torre de Tokio y me lance desde la cima.

Salude a mi amiga, que estaba escondida tras su nueva cámara de video, para luego voltearme a buscar al resto de mis amigos.

Allí estaban, no muy lejos de donde estaba con Tomoyo.

Rika, Naoko, Chiharu, Arisa, Yamazaki, Jin y…

Esperen ¿Dónde esta Eriol?

Tomoyo y yo nos acercamos a nuestros amigos para conversar durante el rato libre que teníamos antes de comenzar las clases.

Ya nos estábamos dirigiendo a los vestidores – hoy la primera clase era la de deportes ¡Al fin algo bueno en el día! – cuando apareció Eriol con una sonrisita misteriosa en los labios que me heló la sangre.

Nos saludo a todos con un simple "Buenos días", y se acerco a Tomoyo para susurrarle algo al oído, al tiempo que ella se ruborizaba a más no poder.

Pequeños tórtolos.

Ah, que bello debe ser el amor.

Lástima que nunca podré saberlo, porque Shaoran debe de estar muy ocupado con otra chica en Hong Kong como para hacer caso a mis desesperadas súplicas por algo de atención.

Ya lo sé, soy patética.

Nos pusimos nuestros bañadores – el deporte de este nuevo cuatrimestre es natación – y bajamos a la alberca.

"Bueno alumnos, la clase de hoy estará especialmente dedicada a aquellos que no obtuvieron buenos resultados en la evaluación de resistencia el cuatrimestre pasado. Así que, quienes están aprobados pueden retirarse"

¡DEMONIOS! Y yo que quería nadar…

"Bien, Hiraguizawa, Sato, Kinomoto, Tang, Ming, Sayuri, Konikawa, Kazaki, Akiyama, Aoyagi, Sasaki, Yamazaki, Mihara y Kiyoshi pueden retirarse. Se les concede el resto de la hora libre, por favor no salgan de los limites del establecimiento"

Genial, simplemente genial.

Eriol se quedó a apoyar a Tomoyo, que había estado enferma y faltó a clases el día de la evaluación, Arisa fue a la cafetería por algo de comer, Jin aprovechó para ir a la biblioteca a terminar su tarea de química, y Yamazaki y Chiharu me invitaron a pasear con ellos, pero no creía poder soportar el aura de amor que los rodeaba por mucho tiempo sin deprimirme, por lo que me dirigí al árbol que está justo al lado de la reja que separa el instituto con mi antigua escuela, y me senté en la sombra.

Saque de mi bolso el Ipod que mi papa y Touya me regalaron por mi decimocuarto cumpleaños, y me dispuse a echarme una siestita mientras escuchaba el concierto de las Cuatro Estaciones de Vivaldi.

Que puedo decir, es más relajante que Taylor Swift, los Jonas Brothers, o Paramore.

Al llegar al invierno, ya estaba a punto de sucumbir ante los brazos de Morfeo pero, como alguien allá arriba tiene algo contra mí, paso a mi lado Eriol, mirándome fijamente y con una botella de agua – supongo para Tomoyo – en la mano, en su rostro su sonrisita suficiente que dice 'Yo sé algo que tu no' y que, al menos a mí, me da tanto miedo como las sonrisas de felicidad extrema de Tomoyo cada vez que me graba en video.

Porque, si bien algunas cosas nunca cambian, también la adolescencia hace estragos con algunas personas.

Por ejemplo, Tomoyo es la persona más mal pensada que conozco, y gusta de ponerme en ridículo al mostrar a prácticamente todo el mundo los videos en los que me veo 'soñada' según ella, pero son la cosa más vergonzosa que existe.

Aunque muchas cosas no cambiaron en ella; Sigue siendo mi mejor amiga, la loca de las cámaras de video que está coladita por Eriol y es seguida a todos lados por cuatro mujeres altas vestidas de negro.

Sus creaciones son cada vez mejores y más normales – agradezco al señor que ya no me haga vestirme como animales –y ya no hace falta que sea de noche para que salga con ellas y, por supuesto, sigue acompañándome cada vez que practico con las cartas para capturarme en video, aunque eso sea cada vez menos frecuente.

Creo que estoy dejando a las cartas medio abandonadas.

Otro ejemplo es Eriol, quien dejo de ser el niño tímido y amante de la lectura que conocí en cuarto año de la primaria para ser un bromista empedernido y capitán del equipo de futbol del instituto.

Sigue teniendo ese aire intelectual, sus ojos azules ocultos tras sus gafas y su cabello del mismo color cayendo en descuidados remolinos en su frente. Era tan natural, a veces, su manera de comportarse parece la de un niño... sí, ok, un niño extremadamente listo y malicioso pero niño al fin, con sus brotes de espontaneidad y locura podía considerarlo mi mejor amigo luego de Tomoyo, claro está.

Su hobby preferido es armar revuelo en la escuela; su retorcida mente maquina planes que van desde poner pegamento industrial en el asiento del profesor de Geografía – alias Porky –, pintar el techo del baño con mostaza y kétchup, hacer explotar casilleros, cambiar los uniformes de sus compañeros de equipo por unos tres tallas menores, hasta sabotear los retretes del instituto para que en lugar de inodoros, sean fuentes de colores.

Así y todo, no fue expulsado, nunca lo suspendieron, y sus castigos son insignificantes; limpiar lo que hizo y quedarse después de clases, como mucho, durante dos semanas.

Me pregunto cómo hará para salir siempre ileso de sus 'bromitas'.

Naoko sigue con su adoración por los libros y las historias de terror, cambió sus gafas redondas por unas más pequeñas y estilizadas, dejó crecer su cabello que ahora cae lacio hasta debajo de los hombros y participa en el diario escolar. Es algo más extrovertida, pero sigue asustándome un poco con sus ojitos brillantes cada vez que alguien pronuncia la palabra 'sobrenatural' o 'fantasma'.

Chiharu sale con Yamazaki, lo cual no es nada sorprendente ya que se gustan prácticamente desde que tienen uso de razón. Sigue conmigo en el equipo de porristas, y ahora ya no usa sus trenzas, sino que luce unos brillantes y castaños rizos. Maduro mucho, pero no deja de enojarse con Yamazaki cada vez que inventa alguna historia.

Yamazaki, por su parte, creo que es el que menos cambio de todos; es mucho más alto, dejo crecer su pelo y sus ojos permanecen eternamente cerrados. Continúa inventando historias de lo más disparatadas, pero divertidas. También está en el equipo de futbol del instituto, y está loco por Chiharu, hace TODO lo que ella dice. Bueno, todo excepto dejar de inventar disparates.

Rika maduró muchísimo, es la más seria de todos y jamás toma las cosas a la ligera. Tiene un novio que es mayor pero, como siempre, no nos dirá ni siquiera su nombre. Es la mejor repostera de la clase, y creo que también del mundo. Está interesada en la fotografía y la moda y, siguiendo a Tomoyo, me pide que sea su modelo frecuentemente, cosa que no termino de entender.

Digo, ¿Por qué querrían tenerme de modelo?

Estoy segura de que mi delgadez no es nada saludable, pero no puedo evitarlo, mi estomago se niega a comer. Mis ojos verdes hace tiempo que no brillan, y mis sonrisas son cada vez mas desvaídas.

Como para no estar así, si hace más de una año que no veo a mi persona más importante y, lo que es peor, hace tres semanas no sé nada de él.

De seguro se encontró a alguien mejor que una chiquilla de catorce años y medio que mide un metro cincuenta y tres, tiene el pelo castaño hasta la cintura, ojos verdes, es incapaz de sacar la raíz de un número, un poco despistada, últimamente bastante amargada, quema lo que cocina, y es total y completamente insignificante en comparación a su familia.

Creo que estoy deprimiéndome más de la cuenta.

Pero ¿Qué esperaban? El es mi persona más importante, vive en otro país y está desaparecido desde hace casi un mes.

¿Quieren que el ponga PLAY al resto de la historia? Total, ya no puedo deprimirme más de lo que ya estoy…

Bueno, ¿En dónde me había quedado?

Ah, sí.

Estábamos charlando en su departamento, recién habíamos llegado de que le curaran las heridas de la batalla en el hospital y su madre llamo para decirle que debía volver a China al otro día. Lo que me dejaba con menos de veinticuatro horas de su compañía.

No pude evitarlo, **tenía** que llorar.

Después de todo lo que pasé, corrección: **pasamos** para poder estar juntos, y ahora el debía volver a China.

Me ofreció consuelo y un hombro en que desahogarme. Acarició mi cabello con cariño mientras yo temblaba e hipaba por el llanto.

"_No te preocupes, todo estará bien. No dejaré que sea de otra manera"_ – susurro en mi oído antes de tomar mi mentón con su mano y levantar mi cabeza para depositar un suave beso en la comisura de mis labios.

Fue un momento mágico.

Hermoso y sublime.

No me alcanzan las palabras para describir la oleada de emociones que me invadieron en ese momento.

Lo único que pude hacer fue simplemente abrazarlo aun más fuerte y ocultar mi rostro surcado de lágrimas en su pecho.

El resto de la historia ya la saben, hace casi dos meses que vengo soñándola, y todas las noches desde hace tres semanas.

El recuerdo de nuestra despedida me persigue, y no logro entender ni llego a intuir su posible significado.

Desde ese momento, mi vida siguió el mismo plan; todos los días son fatídicamente rutinarios.

Me levanto temprano y bajo a desayunar, discuto un poco con Kero por su desorden, y a veces peleo con mi hermano.

Voy al instituto, donde intento prestar atención – a veces las musarañas son demasiado interesantes –, hablo con mis amigos y me rio de las ocurrencias de Eriol y las historias de Yamazaki, y practico con las porristas o el club de atletismo.

Llego a casa y subo a hacer los deberes o estudiar. A veces voy de compras con Tomoyo y Arisa, me pruebo los trajes que mi mejor amiga hace para mí y le regalo sonrisas lo más genuinas posibles a su cámara cada vez que debo posar, o practico e incremento el dominio de las cartas.

Yukito viene a cenar casi todos los días, los miércoles me toca el aseo de la casa, Yue también me ayuda con las cartas cada vez que puede, y Kero se emociona cada vez que le preparo flanes o gelatinas con fruta y crema, como le gustan.

Mi padre sigue con su trabajo en la Universidad, aunque ahora está de viaje hasta el mes próximo por un seminario en otro contiente.

Touya está estudiando Medicina en la misma universidad que Yukito, aunque este se haya inclinado por la Gastronomía.

Saludo a mi madre todas las mañanas y noches, y me duermo pensando en Shaoran.

Antes le enviaba correos electrónicos para contarle como estuvo mi día, lo llamaba y también le enviaba mensajes de texto.

Pero ahora el no puede contestar a mis desesperadas suplicas por algo de atención porque, como ya me había anticipado, está ocupado.

Me pregunto en que estará ocupado.

¿Serán acertados mis temores?

¿Se habrá encontrado a alguien más?

"Señorita Kinomoto" – La fuerte y cercana voz del Profesor Ichiya me saco de mis cavilaciones.

¿En qué momento llegue al aula de Primero B? ¿Cómo es que termine sentada en mi lugar usual – penúltimo asiento al fondo, con Tomoyo a mi lado, Eriol delante de Tomoyo, Jin detrás mío, y con Arisa mirándome con cara de _'¿Qué demonios te pasa?'_ dos asientos más adelante – y con el profesor de química parado a mi lado con gesto serio?

"Disculpe, ¿Puede repetir la pregunta por favor?" – ¡MIERDA! Estaba demasiado ocupada pensando en Shaoran, que no me había enterado de que la clase ya comenzó.

Qué suerte que ayer estudie la lección. Si no, estaría bien muerta y enterrada, siendo que el profesor Ichiya es todo menos piadoso con las notas.

Pero simplemente no puedo evitarlo, Shaoran en mucho más atractivo que los isotopos.

_**Mi **__Shaoran…_

'_¡BASTA! ¿No ves que te estás perjudicando al comportarte así?' _

'¿Así como, Voz de la Conciencia?'

'_Como una idiota desesperada por un poco de cariño' _

'Gracias. No tenias que ser tan dura'

'_Es la verdad, querida'_

'Ya lo sé, ¿Por qué crees que duele?'

Corte mi cháchara mental para responder a la pregunta que el profesor me había repetido como por cuarta vez. Al menos respondí bien, aunque eso no me salvo de la mirada cargada de reprensión que el profesor Ichiya envió en mi dirección.

Durante el resto de las clases me lo pasé soñando despierta y con mi Ipod encendido – el blazer del uniforme y el cabello largo tienen sus beneficios –, sin enterarme de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor.

Así pasaron las horas, y de repente me encontré con que estaba sonando el timbre que indicaba el comienzo del último periodo. Mientras la profesora de japonés, alias Albie – apodada así porque su cabello rubio desteñido tiene un parecido casi sobrenatural con el de Albert Einstein – guardaba sus cosas en su maletín, yo aproveché para despedirme de Paramore y guardar mi Ipod en mi bolso. En el último periodo tenemos Literatura, y la _adorable_ profesora Hinotawa es muy estricta con las reglas.

Que fastidio…

Como siempre, entro con sus andares rígidos y postura excesivamente erguida.

En eso, un trozo de papel de carpeta doblado aterrizo en mi mesa.

Lo abrí y vi el mensaje que había escrito Eriol

'_Parece como si le hubieran puesto un palo en el trasero XD'_

Me trague mis risas, y vi como mi amigo me miraba con una amplia sonrisa y lo ojos brillantes.

Con esto acabo de darme cuenta de que, al menos a él, no pude engañarlo con mis falsas sonrisas y sobreactuada alegría.

El sabía perfectamente por lo que estaba pasando, y quería ayudarme.

Esta es una de las razones por las que Eriol es algo así como mi mejor amigo; detrás de esa faceta de bromista suya, un hombre generoso y de gran corazón espera ansioso para revelase ante el mundo.

Nos paramos para saludar a la profesora Hinotawa, ahora alias palo en el trasero, pero lo único que ella dijo fue que quería un ensayo sobre la dicotomía del periodo victoriano que se reflejaba en la obra que estábamos leyendo, "El Extraño Caso del Dr Jekyll y Mr Hyde", para el final de la hora.

Pfff, ahora ven por qué odio a esta profesora.

Garabatee las palabras en mi carpeta, componiendo mi ensayo con las frases repetidas hasta el cansancio por la profesora durante las últimas semanas. 'Porque la dicotomía del periodo victoriano esto…', 'Y la dualidad aquello…', 'Utterson representa la dualidad porque tal cosa', 'El día y la noche en la metrópolis londinense se asemejan a Jekyll y Hyde por tal otra', y cosas del estilo.

En menos de media hora, mi ensayo de dos páginas ya estaba sobre el escritorio de la Srta. Hinotawa, ante las miradas asombradas de mis compañeros de clase.

Estaré deprimida, pero no por eso voy a permitirme perder constancia en mis notas – cabe aclarar que desde que se fue ustedes-saben-quién intento mantener mi cabeza ocupada en cualquier cosa menos en él, y por eso subí muchísimo mis notas.

Es curioso cómo es que me va de maravillas en la clase de literatura cuando en realidad no soporto a la docente a cargo…

Aburrida, me puse a dibujar distraídamente círculos y otros garabatos en una hoja.

Cuando salí de mi aturdimiento y miré la hoja, vi que había escrito el nombre de ustedes-saben-quien por lo menos cinco veces, y que había una docena de corazones desperdigados alrededor de cada _'Shaoran'_.

¿Por qué no me habrá llamado?

Podría haberse dignado al menos a mandarme un último e-mail o mensaje de texto, diciéndome que se había cansado de mí o algo por el estilo.

Pero no.

¿**Tenía** que ser la ley del hielo?

¿Y por que soy tan cobarde que ni siquiera me permito pensar en él?

Ya está. Ya lo decidí. Hoy mismo voy a llamarlo para ver en que esta tan ocupado.

Y lo voy a hacer. Si señor, no mas cobardía para Sakura Kinomoto.

Al finalmente acabarse el último periodo, ya estaba decidida. Iba a llamarlo y nada ni nadie iba a impedirlo.

Guarde mis cosas tranquilamente, y Sali del aula junto con mis amigos.

Naoko iba enfrascada en un grueso libro que dijo tenia planeado terminar para el Domingo, Eriol iba con Jin – estaban planeando hacer nosequé cosa la semana que viene en el salon de audiovisuales –, Rika y Arisa charlaban con Chiharu y Yamazaki, que iban de la mano, y Tomoyo estaba detrás de su camara, como siempre.

Los salude con una mala actuacion de algo que pretendia ser entusiasmo por el fin de semana largo que nos esperaba – mañana sábado, había una reunión de personal en el instituto, por lo que habian suspendido las clases – y el hermoso clima primaveral que inundaba las calles de la ciudad con bellos arboles en flor cuya fragancia se destacaba en el ambiente caluroso del dia; Pero que se pareció mas bien a la cara que pondría en el caso hipotético de que me hubieran pisado 10 luchadores de sumo en el mismo pie, estuviera mareada y hubiera olido excremento de perro.

Bastante gráfica, ¿No?

Después de mi fallido intento de saludo entusiasta, me apresuré a ir a mi casa.

Estuve sumida en mis pensamientos durante todo el camino. Mis pies se movian lentamente uno seguido del otro casi por inercia, puesto que mi mente estaba ya lejos de este mundo.

Llegué a casa y abri la puerta.

Estaba vacía.

Ultimamente parecia que aquí no vive nadie. Papa se fue hace ya dos meses y tardaria otro más en regresar, y Touya se la pasaba en la universidad o en el trabajo.

No me malentiendan, no es que sienta que me dejan sola todo el tiempo ni nada de eso. Mi padre llama cada vez que puede, y Touya pasa cada rato libre que tiene en casa, acompanado de Yukito.

Lo que pasa es que aquí la negativa soy yo. Yo soy la que decide sentirse sola.

Pero ya no más.

Eso se acabo, porque ahora mismo llamaria a Shaoran y aclararia las cosas.

'_¿Qué es lo que hay para aclarar?, si solo te dijo que estaria ocupado.'_

Conciencia, querida, no me pongas las cosas ya mas complicadas. Aunque me cueste decirlo y al admitirlo me sienta insignificante, el verdadero asunto es que necesito escuchar su voz al menos una vez mas. Solo una, y con eso vivire en paz el resto de mi dias, aun si decide que ya no soy su persona más especial.

'_Como gustes'_

En el hall de entrada deje mis zapatos del instituto y subi a dejar mi pesado bolso en mi habitacion – como es viernes, tuve que vaciar mi casillero –, donde Kero se habia quedado dormido sobre el joystick de la consola de video juegos y el televisor estaba encendido, su pantalla mostrando una imagen del Mortal Kombat, y un cartelito amarillo que rezaba _'Game Over'_

Deje mis cosas en la silla del escritorio y, me disponía a cambiarme el uniforme, cuando vi por la ventana de mi habitacion que la banderilla del buzón estaba subida, lo que indicaba que teniamos correspondencia. _(N/A: la verdad es que no se como se llaman esas cositas, banderitas, palanquitas, palito o lo que sea que tienen los tipicos buzones, que se sube cuando hay correspondencia, y se baja cuando no… pero me explico… ¿Verdad?)_

Curiosa, baje las escaleras y me prometi que, en cuanto sacara el correo del buzón, llamaría a Shaoran.

No más cobardía, no mas cobardía, no mas cobardía.

No sé por qué me lo repetía tanto. Bien podría hacerlo hasta el cansancio, que igualmente no conseguiría reunir el coraje necesario para llamarlo y no rogarle que no me deje de querer y le gritara que lo necesitaba.

Sali con mis pantuflas a la calle y saque las cosas del buzón sin siquiera verlas. Eran varias, pero no me entretendría con eso ahora que estaba a punto de llamar a Shaoran.

Deje la correspondencia sobre la mesa que está en el hall, al lado del teléfono.

Tome el tubo y lo lleve a mi oído.

'PIIIIIIIIIIIIII', se escuchaba

Marque su celular, por las dudas.

'Tuuut… Tuuut… Tu...'

"¿Hola?"

Casi me quedo sin aliento cuando contesto. Estaba casi segura de que no lo haría, pero lo hizo.

¡Por Dios, háblale idiota!

"Hola Shaoran"

"¿Sakura?" – Pregunto

No llegue a confirmar mi identidad, que ya estaba hablando de nuevo.

"¡Wow!, que gusto que llamaras Saku. Estaba a punto de hacerlo yo. No sabes cuánto te he extrañado estas tres semanas, pero era inevitable, tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Igualmente, ahora podremos hablar todos los días, puesto que termine con mis asuntos pendientes. ¿Sabes qué?, creo que deberíamos ponernos al corriente de lo que paso estas semanas, qué bueno que mañana no tenemos clases…"

Hablaba y hablaba, era la primera vez que le escuchaba decir tantas cosas de una vez y sin siquiera interrupciones o esperar a que dijera algo. Estaba estupefacta.

Mientras hablaba, yo me entretuve un poco mirando lo que había llegado por correo: una carta para papá, cuentas, cuentas, una publicidad de una nueva pizzería, cajita verde, mas cuentas, publicidad de una agencia inmobiliaria…

Debía de estar muy entusiasmado… Si, ponernos al corriente…

¿Cajita verde?

Tome la cajita en mis manos y la gire para ver el remitente. No tenía.

ESPEREN.

"¿Cómo?" – casi grazné.

"¿Qué cosa?" – pregunto, confundido

"¿Cómo sabes que mañana no tengo clases?"– dije un _poco _confundida, _solo un poco_.

"Eh…"

La verdad es que no sé que me está pasando últimamente, hasta yo misma me noto rara. Digo, si estaba hablando con la persona más importante para mí, y le ponía más atención a una estúpida cajita verde que había encontrado en mi buzón y no tenia remitente.

Ah, las hormonas… Como dice nuestra profesora de biología…

_Sakura Kinomoto_

Se me escapo un gritito de asombro al girar nuevamente la cajita forrada a mano con papel verde esmeralda y ver que allí, escrito con letra muy pulcra y en tinta plateada, estaba mi nombre.

Sí, mi nombre.

Pero solo eso. Sin dirección, ni estampilla, ni un poco de papel verde fuera de lugar o arrugado, como lo estaría si fuera el caso de que haya pasado por la oficina de correos.

"Que extraño…" - ¿Acaso dije eso en voz alta?

Shaoran interrumpió lo que fuera que hubiera estado diciendo y, sorprendentemente, yo no estaba escuchando para preguntar:

"¿Qué cosa Sakura? ¿Qué paso?"

"Oh, no es nada. Solo que encontré en mi buzón esta cajita con mi nombre en ella, pero no tiene mi dirección, ni estampa, ni remitente, por lo que seguramente quien la envía la dejo en mi casa con sus propias manos…" – Fui aventurando en voz alta.

"Oh, bueno. Y dime, ¿ya la abriste?" – algo en su tono de voz había cambiado, como si estuviera emocionado tal vez.

"No, es lo que estoy por hacer" – dije mientras me disponía a despegar la cinta adhesiva con que estaba pegado el papel en el reverso, justo como si fuera un regalo.

"Genial" – murmuro – "Entonces hablamos más tarde. Te estaré esperando"

"¡Espera Shaoran!" – pero ya había colgado.

"Tut tut tut tut tut" – fue lo único que se escucho.

Extrañada por su actitud y pateándome mentalmente por no haber aprovechado mi oportunidad para hablar con él, abrí el envoltorio de mi misterioso paquete.

Había dicho que quería que nos pusiésemos al corriente, y que era una suerte que mañana no tuviera clase… muy extraño.

Más extraño aun fue el hecho de que cortara la comunicación tan precipitadamente.

'Te estaré esperando'. Eso fue lo que dijo. ¿Verdad?

No estoy loca, ¿cierto? Porque así fue como se despidió.

¿Dónde me esperaría? ¿Esperaría mi llamada tal vez?

Al abrir el envoltorio, me encontré con una caja de cartón blanco, dentro de ella un papel de un tono más claro de verde y una cajita como esas de joyería.

Al desdoblar el papel, me fue revelada una carta. Una carta escrita con esa caligrafía encimada y apurada que yo muy bien conocía. Esa que tantas notas de amor me había dedicado en mis cumpleaños, o cada día de San Valentín.

Las lágrimas corrían por mis mejillas al leer.

No podía creerlo. Era una carta de Shaoran. _Mi Shaoran_.

_Querida Sakura: Lamento no habértelo dicho antes, pero quería que fuera una sorpresa._

_Quiero que sepas que siempre serás la persona más importante en mi vida, estos dos años en China fueron lo más parecido a un martirio sin tu compañía, sin tu risa, la manera en que tus labios se curvan para dejarme ver las sonrisas más hermosas que existen, sin tu voz para alegrarme las mañanas._

_No puedo esperar a verte de nuevo, te estaré esperando ansioso. Recuerda que siempre estarás en mi corazón_

_Shaoran_

Con mis manos temblando, dejé la carta sobre la mesa, y tomé la pequeña cajita de raso.

Al abrirla, se me escapo un jadeo.

Era simplemente increíble. Irreal. Emocionante. Hermoso. Lo mejor que me había pasado en dos años.

Y yo no podía estar más feliz.

* * *

Notas de la Autora: HOLITA! ¿Como estan mis pequeños saltamontes? ¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Qué?...

Yo estoy muy bien, siendo que mis Musas han decidido regresar y el tiempo para escribir no me falta...

Unas cosillas sobre el capitulo:

1. Lamento comunicarles que no deberian esperar muchos capis tan largos como este que ven aqui, porque fue un caso especial, la idea la tenia muy presente y ademas queria ya sacarme de encima toda la explicacion intentando no dejar dudas... Si tienen dudas, por mas pequeñas que sean, solo pregunten.

2. ¿Seguros que entendieron bien? Porque tengo miedo de no haberme explicado lo suficiente... Como yo ya se como viene la cosa, tal vez no me de cuenta si las ideas estan confusas.

3. Tal vez se me haya escapado alguna que otra palabra con acento argentino, perdon, pero no puedo evitarlo, se me escapa escribir como hablo... y perdonen por la falta de acentos, lo que pasa es que su servidora aqui tiene una **vagancia monumental **para abrir el archivo en la otra computadora que **sí tiene **la tecla de la tilde...

4. MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A: Danhel, el pequeñin que me aguanto cuando me quejaba por mis bloqueos de autora, y me corrige las palabras que en realidad no me interesa saber como se escriben XD. Y tambien un agradecimiento enorme a Camila (mi mulito) y a Little Dolphin, que enrealidad ahora es TINY Dolphin (mi pequeña), que fueron quienes dieron el visto bueno al capi y me dejaron sus comentarios, que no voy a poner porque tal vez no entiendan y ademas se perderia la escencia de la historia (son muchisimos). Tambien a Mila Mani por los mates y las cookies, y a mi sissy que lee el fic. Y por ultimo, **pero no por eso menos importante**, a Boggartt, quien siempre me deja sus criticas y saludos. ¡Muchas gracias! Aunque sólo seas vos sola, lo aprecio mucho.

Bueno, no se que mas decir... tambien me siento en la obligacion moral de agradecer a los artistas de mi lista de reproduccion, en especial al reparto de Glee, por su interpretación de "Beth" (la amo)...

¡Una cosilla mas!

Me gustaria saber bien que es lo que ustedes esperan del fic, lo que sea, solo díganlo y veré si puedo agragarlo. Pero no sean tímidos y pidanlo eh! Puede ser divertido, tragico, sangriento, pervertido, loquesea que se les ocurra, lo consideraré.

Porfa dejen reviews con sus criticas, ya sean constructivas o destructivas. Ya saben, asi aprendo.

**Mucho amor, Thousand Petals**

s&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&s


	6. Capítulo 6: La Llave

Primero que nada, aclaración: La historia de SCC **NO** me pertenece, así como ninguno de los personajes que eso conllevaría; pertenecen a las brillantes pero sádicas CLAMP, que tanto nos hicieron sufrir. De ser mía la historia, nuestra parejita feliz ya estaría casada y con tantos hijos como los conejos, pero me conformo con este fic. Espero les guste

_**"La Vida Misma" - Por Thousand Petals**_

**Capitulo 6, "La Llave"**

Shaoran POV

Esta mañana me desperté en una habitación a la que no estaba acostumbrado.

Era mucho más pequeña, y el mobiliario escaso y menos ostentoso. Había cajas apiladas de manera desordenada y que desafiaba la ley de la gravedad por doquier, amenazando con derribarse sobre mí en cualquier momento.

Aún somnoliento, las esquivé profesionalmente – modestia aparte – y me di una rápida ducha antes de dirigirme a buscar algo que desayunar, sin haberme vestido aún.

Caminé entre un mar de cajas y papeles desperdigados por doquier para, al finalmente llegar a la cocina, abrir precipitadamente el refrigerador y encontrar ¿Qué?

Blanco y más blanco.

Una pequeña luz en la uniformidad de la blancura y…

Nada. Nichts. Rien. Niente. Nope. Zero.

¡No había ni siquiera una hoja de lechuga vieja y arrugada!

'Es obvio, si acabas de mudarte, genio'

¡Demonios! ¡Y yo que estaba muriendo de hambre en todo el sentido de la frase!

De mala gana y refunfuñando, me vestí lo mas presentablemente posible, tomé mi billetera y las llaves, y salí de casa al tiempo que mi estómago se quejaba por la falta de comida.

Caminé sin rumbo fijo por unos 10 minutos, hasta que encontré una pequeña cafetería frente a un hermoso parque lleno de duraznos y cerezos en flor.

Entré al acogedor lugar que estaba casi vacío, y me senté en una mesa al lado de la ventana.

Mire mi reloj, no me había dado cuenta de que era tan temprano. Con razón no había casi nadie en la cafetería.

En eso, vino una chica de aproximadamente unos diecisiete años vestida con uniforme de mesera.

Al pedir mi orden, se la paso insinuándose e intentando mostrar su prominente escote que tan poco me interesaba ver.

¿Qué no sabía que no estaba interesado?

Digo, me aseguré de que mi expresión facial lo demostrara, pero por lo visto era algo corta.

Casi gruñí mi pedido, y la mesera llamada Yumi se dio media vuelta y fue al mostrador a dejar la orden, moviendo las caderas y presumiendo su pelo rubio claro – teñido, obviamente – que tan poco le sentaba.

Me puse a pensar en lo que haría en el día.

Tenía que ir al instituto a dejar los últimos documentos para mi reincorporación, hacer unas compras – el refri y las alacenas lo pedían encarecidamente – y, por último y más importante; tan importante que hacía que en mi estómago revolotearan mariposas – y no por el hambre – y sufriera subidones de adrenalina a cada momento: dejar mi regalo a Sakura.

En eso, la asquerrubia, digo mesera, depositó mi desayuno sobre la mesa, justo frente a mí.

Debo de haber parecido un refugiado por la velocidad con la que engullí mi plato y la cantidad de comida que me llevaba a la boca.

En menos de diez minutos ya había terminado con todo lo que me habían servido, el jugo, el café y el agua incluidos.

Wow.

Pagué, dejé propina a la mesera – aunque a mi criterio no se la merecía, por querer seducir a un cliente; uno bastante más joven; y más importante, uno con dueña y sin ningún interés por cambiarla – y salí del lugar para encontrarme con el cálido aire primaveral soplando en mi rostro.

Silbando bajito, me encaminé al instituto Seijou.

Antes de llegar, pasé al lado de mi antigua escuela, la primaria de Tomoeda.

Vi las rejas que colindan con mi nuevo instituto, el árbol al que solía subirme en mis épocas de reprimido social, la cancha de futbol en la que alguna vez jugué… la misma en la que capture a 'Arena' con Sakura…

Recordé aquella obra de teatro y me puse total y completamente rojo. El vestido rosa, la peluca rubia con caireles, mi estúpida fijación por ese tipo, Yukito, Sakura, a punto de besarme…

Decidí dejar de lado los recuerdos cuando me di cuenta de que fácilmente podía freírse un huevo en mi cabeza de lo roja y caliente que estaba.

Antes de que alguien me confundiera con una señal de tránsito, respire hondo repetidas veces y continué con mi camino al instituto.

Una vez allí, me dirigí a la oficina de la secretaria para entregarle los papeles de una buena vez.

Entre a la habitación celeste con moquetas blancas. Un mostrador de caoba separaba la oficina: de un lado varios escritorios con computadoras, archiveros y estanterías repletas de biblioratos, y del otro un sillón azul de tres cuerpos, unas cuantas plantas y una lámpara de pie.

Me acerqué al mostrador donde había un cartelito que rezaba 'E. Yeung'. Detrás, una mujer de mediana edad organizaba una cantidad impresionante de papeles a una velocidad inhumana.

Me aclaré la garganta, y la súper-secretaria levantó la cabeza, posando su castaña mirada sobre mí.

"Hola, soy Shaoran Li. Acabo de transferirme desde China; aquí están los papeles que faltaban para mi expediente" – expliqué en voz baja.

"¡Ah, cierto! Sí, sí. A ver, justo aquí está tu expediente" – dijo con voz chillona.

Le entregué los papeles y, cuando me disponía a irme, su chillido me hizo dar vuelta la cabeza.

"Niño, espera. Se me olvidaba decirte, se suspenden las clases mañana por una reunión de personal. Comenzarás con tus clases la semana que viene. Aquí está tu horario, y la profesora de literatura te dejo un libro apartado. Ten" – y me extendió una copia de "El Extraño Caso del Dr Jekyll y Mr Hyde"

'Di-ver-ti-do' – _(Nótese el sarcasmo)_ pensé antes de salir de la oficina rápidamente, no sea que la secretaria recuerde que tenía más cosas que darme, como alguna estúpida asignación de japonés o alguna rana que diseccionar para la clase de biología.

De camino a la salida, al pasar por una fuente que había en el centro del gran patio principal, sentí como alguien de repente me tomaba del brazo y me jalaba hasta un árbol algo aislado de la vista de los demás.

Instintivamente, me tensé por completo y, cuando me disponía a pegarle una buena paliza a ese tipo – Sí, tipo. Porque ¿Quién más que un hombre tendría esa fuerza de agarre? –, me soltó el brazo y se alejó un poco, como si quisiera verme mejor.

"¿Shaoran?" – Preguntó, su voz me resultaba ligeramente familiar, pero muy, muy poco.

"Eres Shaoran Li, ¿Cierto?" – Insistió, al ver que no respondía – "Soy Eriol… Hiraguizawa. No me digas que no me recuerdas"

¿Eriol Hiraguizawa?

¿Eriol?

¿El mismo que tanto me incordiaba en cuarto de primaria?

¿Ese que primero coqueteaba con **MI** Sakura – bueno, en ese momento aún no era MI Sakura, pero me explico – y luego venía a decirme no se qué chorrada de idioteces misteriosas sobre mis sentimientos? Aunque, debo aceptar, tenía razón.

¿Ese niño misterioso que no era nadie más y nadie menos que la mismísima reencarnación de mi antepasado el Mago Clow?

"¿Hiraguizawa?" – Aún no cabía en mí de la sorpresa.

"Vamos, ya va siendo hora de que comiences a llamarme Eriol. ¿O es que acaso no recuerdas por todo lo que pasamos hace tres años?"

"Bueno, Eriol. ¿Qué haces aquí?"

"Pff, estudio aquí, genio"

Me quedé en blanco. ¿No era que había vuelto a Inglaterra?

'No **idiota**, ¿Recuerdas que la última vez que viniste él ya se había mudado aquí de vuelta con su prima?' – Ah, gracias voz de la conciencia, lo había olvidado.

"Oh" – fue único que se me ocurrió decir. Nada muy elocuente, debo agregar.

"Bueno, bueno, mejor pasemos a temas más importantes ¿de acuerdo?" – Se rió – "¿Hace cuanto que estas aquí? ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedas? ¿Viniste con Sakura?"

"Eh… más lento por favor" – sonrió ampliamente – "A ver… Llegué ayer por la noche, planeo quedarme toda la vida, y no, no vine con Sakura porque ella no lo sabe. Vine a dejar unos papeles para mi nuevo expediente y cuando me dirigía a la salida tranquilamente y sin molestar a nadie, _alguien_ me jaló hasta aquí" – Respondí, divertido.

De un momento a otro, me sentía en confianza con Hiraguizawa, quiero decir, Eriol. Es como si nunca me hubiera caído mal, ni se hubiera divertido a mi costa. Me sentía como si fuéramos amigos de toda la vida, era una buena sensación… extraña, pero se sentía bien.

Él estaba callado y casi, si _casi_ serio mientras procesaba lo que le acababa de decir. Entonces, recordé un punto muy importante de mis planes del día.

"Te agradecería que no le dijeras a Sakura. Bueno, en realidad **nadie** debe saber que estoy aquí… Tengo todo planeado y no quisiera que se arruine" – me apresuré a agregar.

"Claro, claro. Soy una tumba. Entonces, supongo que nos veremos el lunes…" – dijo, mirando para otro lado.

Seguí la dirección de su mirada, y allí estaba Tomoyo Daidougi, parada al lado de la fuente con su cámara, y una sonrisa tan grande que hasta metía algo de miedo.

"Bueno, debo irme. Nos veremos luego" – Me despedí

Ahí fue cuando Eriol pareció volver a la realidad. Volteó su cabeza hacia mí con expresión sorprendida y dijo:

"Claro, buena suerte con tus planes" – levanto las cejas sugerentemente – "El lunes te presentaré al resto"

¿El resto? Bueno, igual me daba, siempre y cuando Sakura estuviera conmigo.

Ante mi sorpresa, me palmeó la espalda a modo de saludo y se fue caminando hacia un grupo de chicos.

¿Acaso era Chiharu Mihara la chica de cabello largo que estaba hablando con un Takashi Yamazaki de cabello relativamente largo, y una muchacha no muy alta de pelo negro recogido?

Rika Sasaki, con su inconfundible cabello oscuro corto hasta los hombros estaba de espaldas, junto con un chico rubio, hablando con alguien más que no alcance a ver.

No preste mucha atención al grupito, ya tendría tiempo de conocerlos el lunes…

Si darle importancia al millar de ojos que me miraban curiosos, avancé a grandes zancadas por el extenso jardín del Instituto Seijo hacia la salida.

Decidí que lo mejor era ir al departamento, a ordenar un poco las cajas de la mudanza.

Una vez allí, lo primero que hice fue mover todas las cajas de mi habitación a la sala, donde las acomodé cerca del hall de entrada.

Los sillones, la mesa y demás muebles del comedor y sala ya habían sido acomodados por la compañía de mudanzas, por lo que lo único que me faltaba por hacer era revolver hasta encontrar las cuatro inmensas cajas que rezaban 'Comedor/Sala' y desempacar las fotos, cortinas, manteles, vajilla, cubiertos, jarrones, y demás adornos que según mi madre y hermanas eran indispensables; mientras que para mí lo indispensable era el monstruoso equipo de música del que tan poco había podido disfrutar en China – pero eso estaba a punto de cambiar –, el teléfono, el televisor, Dvd, y tal vez algún que otro cuadro.

Luego de poner todas cosas que mi familia me había obligado a empacar en orden, me dirigí a mi habitación a hacer lo mismo.

Desempaqué primero mi ropa y la ropa de cama y, una vez ordenado el armario, puse sábanas en mi cama – anoche dormí solo con el cobertor, estaba demasiado cansado como para ponerme a colocar sábanas en un pesado colchón de dos plazas (lo que, debo agregar, es bastante difícil) – y procedí a buscar la caja que contenía mi computadora, para armarla en mi escritorio. Colgué las cortinas verdes sobre la puerta de vidrio que daba al balcón, y acomode la pequeña alfombra verde frente a ella.

Decidí dejar las demás cosas para mañana al ver la hora, de seguro Sakura estaba a punto de salir del instituto, por lo que me duche rápido – limpiar te hace sentirte sucio. Irónico ¿no? –, tomé el paquete con mi regalo y salí rumbo a su casa.

Caminé felizmente por las calles de Tomoeda, mientras tarareaba al compás de los Chili Peppers y su Dani California.

She's a lover baby and a fighter

Shoulda seen it comin' when

It got a little brighter

With a name like Dani California

The day was gonna come

When I was gonna mourn ya

A little loaded she was

Stealin' another breath

**I love my baby to death**

California rest in peace

Simultaneous release

California show me your teeth

**She's my priestess; I'm your priest**

Llegué a la residencia Kinomoto cuando aún se escuchaba la melodía del final.

Miré la hora. Sakura debía de estar a punto de llegar.

Me apresuré a dejar el regalo para la persona más importante para mí, y me alejé al tiempo que los Smashing Pumpkins comenzaban a sonar en mi MP4, con su brillante That's the way my love is.

Ahora, solo me quedaba esperar. Y no podía estar más ansioso.

_(N/A: Solo por si no lo han entendido, y para que no se hagan un engrudo en su cabeza, esta primera parte es posterior y simultánea al capítulo anterior)_

**s&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&s**

Sakura POV

Con la caja en mano y el uniforme del instituto todavía puesto, me calcé unas deportivas y salí corriendo de mi casa, al tiempo que unas lágrimas saladas se deslizaban por mis mejillas.

Cerré precipitadamente la puerta detrás de mí, me acomodé la zapatilla derecha; que, en mi carrera no había llegado a ponerme correctamente y casi sale volando; y apreté con fuerza el papel que venia _dentro_ de la caja, que contenía una dirección que a esta altura yo muy bien sabía.

Mientras corría por la angosta avenida repleta de casitas de barrio con hermosos y florecidos jardines, recordé aquella vez en la que capturamos a "The Twin: Meiling se había quedado a dormir a mi casa y me estaba contando sobre su infancia y la de Shaoran, y como fue que se habían _comprometido_, cuando Kero sintió la presencia de la carta. Cuando fuimos a buscarla, Meiling y Shaoran la combatieron juntos, y así pude sellarla. Es un buen recuerdo, ¿No creen?

En ningún momento mientras continuaba con mi camino me di cuenta de que mi pesimismo se había esfumado y mi esperanza había renacido. Por un año espere por el regreso de Shaoran, pero él no había vuelto a pisar suelo japonés. Pero ahora era distinto, en mis manos tenía una llave.

Una llave que había sido puesta en mi buzón por _alguien_, una llave que venía junto con una carta firmada por Shaoran, que decía que me estaría esperando, y un papel con la dirección de su departamento. El que había visitado por primera vez el día en que caímos juntos al lago del parque, cuando aun no nos llevábamos bien, pero aun así el me invitó a pasar y me prestó ropa seca.

Sin ser más que compañeros de la escuela, el ya me había demostrado la bondad y las buenas intenciones de su corazón.

_Mi Shaoran…_

Llegué al edificio cuando el sol ya casi se había ocultado por completo y el cielo se veía de un color violáceo. Corrí por las escaleras – no estaba como para andar esperando al ascensor – hasta el quinto piso, puerta 3 _(N/A: Jajaja, me recuerda a "Mariel y el Capitán", que bueno Sakurita que no tomaste el ascensor "a la noche, sin temor a que se caiga")_.

Con las manos temblorosas, saqué la llave de mi bolsillo y, luego de unos cuantos intentos fallidos, la metí en la cerradura y la giré. Una vuelta. Dos vueltas. Media más, y la puerta estaba abierta.

El lugar estaba sumido en la penumbra, más allá del hall de entrada, llegaba a verse la sala, repleta de cajas y varios papeles y pedazos de cartón desperdigados por el suelo. Me aventuré unos pasos, subí el escaloncito que daba pie al living-comedor, al tiempo que escuche como la puerta se abría una vez más. Pegué un salto por el susto y le golpeé con mi muslo una de las cajas que estaban apiladas cerca mío, que cayó con un ruido sordo al suelo y se machacó bastante; al tiempo que chillaba con toda la fuerza de mis pulmones.

Yo quedé en el suelo, aovillada por el fuerte dolor en mi pierna izquierda.

¡Mierda! ¡Dolía como los mil demonios!

En ese instante, la puerta terminó de abrirse por completo, luego se cerró precipitadamente, y oí los pasos apresurados de alguien a mi lado, yendo hacia la sala.

¡Click! Y se hizo la luz.

Gracias a Dios, antes de que muriera infartada, Shaoran apareció junto con la luz, y se paro cerca de mí.

"¿Sakura?" – Dijo

"¡SHAORAN!" – Grité, al tiempo que saltaba hacia él -olvidando por completo el dolor en mi pierna y a mi conciencia –, que me atrapó en un fuerte abrazo.

Hundí la cabeza en su hombro, como solía hacer, y lloré.

Lloré por la emoción de volver a verlo, la excitación de saber que se quedaría ¿Para qué eran todas esas cajas sino para sus cosas de la mudanza?, y por el alivio de saber que no había dejado atrás sus sentimientos por mí.

Debo de haber parecido una neurótica desesperada, con mi pinta – que no era muy buena que digamos – y colgada en su hombro llorando.

Vale, SOY una neurótica desesperada.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué gritaste?" – Preguntó al tiempo que deshacía la presa de sus brazos en mi cuerpo, su voz con un deje de confusión.

"Es que me asustaste" – Repliqué patéticamente y con la mirada en todos lados menos en él, que se había separado de mí y me miraba serio.

"¡¿QUE TE ASUSTÉ? – Gritó desesperado, para luego continuar con voz más calmada, no sin antes murmurar algo así como 'Señor, dame fuerza', entre dientes – "Por el escándalo que hiciste pensé que te habías hecho daño"

"Bueno, la verdad es que sí me golpeé con una caja al saltar por el susto" – Dije, aun más avergonzada que antes.

El alivianó su expresión para dibujar una sonrisa en sus labios y murmurar – "Lo siento. Ven aquí" – abriendo los brazos en una clara invitación que yo acepté gustosa.

Flexioné mis brazos juntos sobre mi pecho, y cuando él me envolvió en los suyos, mis antebrazos quedaron atrapados entre nuestros pechos. _Su fornido pecho, con los abdominales ligeramente marcados._

En medio de mi ensoñación con los abdominales de Shaoran, el comenzó a acariciar mi cabello con ternura, y dijo despacito en mi oído – "¿Sabes cuánto me asustaste? En serio creí que te habías lastimado, y el verte hecha un ovillo en el suelo no ayudo demasiado a que me calmase" –.

Luego deposito un suave beso en mi frente, antes de decir – "Igualmente, eres un _adorable ovillito_" –, provocando un agresivo sonrojo en mis de por sí ya ruborizadas mejillas.

Levanté mi cabeza, al tiempo que el bajaba la suya así quedaban a la misma altura. Sabía lo que se avecinaba, es más, lo estuve esperando por más de un año. Nos acercamos lentamente.

Despacio.

Si, ya viene.

Ya puedo sentirlo.

Siii…!

En ese momento, lo que sentí no fueron los labios de Shaoran, sino una vibración en mi estómago, seguida de la melodía de "Hit me with your best shot" de Barracuda, que indicaba que alguien estaba llamando a mi celular. _(N/A: No se me ocurría nada, asique puse mi ringtone...)_

Nos apartamos muy precipitadamente, y yo atendí a mi teléfono.

Era Touya.

_**Continuará (muajaja)**_

* * *

**Notas de la autora: **¡HOLITA GENTE! ¿Cómo les va? ¿Qué tal el capi? En realidad mi idea principal no venia con la primera parte incorporada y decidí cortar un POV de Shaoran que había al final, pero estoy bastante satisfecha con los resultados... La verdad es que disfruté mucho escribiendo el capi, así como también lo poco que llegué a escribir del próximo...

Como son tan buena gente, no se enojarán por haber dejaro el capi ahi, ¿cierto? ¿O debería esconderme en un búnker subterráneo para conservar mi vida?

Boggartt: Está perfecto lo que me dijiste, y la verdad es que me siento muy apenada por eso.. porque tienes toda la razón del mundo... Lo que pasa es que mi idea era que, lo que subí como los primeros 4 capitulos fueran uno solo, y el quinto el segundo. Pero con mis problemas de musas y las evaluaciones del colegio, me vi obligada a cortarlos para alargar mis plazos para escribir... Después pasó todo este incidente de mi pen drive, y perdí todo lo que tanto trabajo me habia costado producir, y la verdad es que no andaba con ganas de nada... ¡Si hasta habia perdido un documento con ideas para capítulos futuros! ¡Muchísimas ideas, y muchísimos capítulos! Estaba bastante bajoneda... Pero "Al mal tiempo, buena cara", y ahora estoy produciendo con ideas renovadas y mejores...

Si hay algo que no entendieron, que no les gustó o cualquier cosa, sólo denle al botoncito de abajo y me lo comentan... ¡Acepto todo tipo de críticas! SIN PIEDAD, sólo díganme que piensan, hagan de cuenta que soy una roca sin sentimientos! ¡Acepto hasta un "De seguro una cobaya escribiría mejores fics que tú", en serio!

Agradezco a todas las personas que me dejan reviews, a los Smashing Pumkins (ESTE VIERNES ESTAN EN MTV WORLD STAGE! WII :3), a los Red Hot Chili Peppers, y debo mencionar que leer **"Smells Like Teen Spirit"**, de** Miss Strawberry Fields** me ha brindado bastante inspiración, momentos de reír como neurótica y alguna que otra nueva cancion para mi playlist (Stacy´s mom es genial!)

Mucho amor para todos, y les agradezco muchísimo que gasten tiempo de sus vidas para leer mi pequeño proyecto

***Pet**


	7. Capítulo 6, parte II

Primero que nada, aclaración: La historia de SCC **NO** me pertenece, así como ninguno de los personajes que eso conllevaría; pertenecen a las brillantes pero sádicas CLAMP, que tanto nos hicieron sufrir. De ser mía la historia, nuestra parejita feliz ya estaría casada y con tantos hijos como los conejos, pero me conformo con este fic. Espero les guste

**s&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&s**

**Capitulo 6, parte II**

Shaoran POV 

Ok, Voz de la Conciencia, ayúdame e intentemos procesar juntos lo que ha pasado hasta ahora, porque yo no puedo. Oh Dios, siento que mi cabeza va a explotar.

Bien.

Anoche llegué desde Hong Kong y hoy, luego de ir al instituto a dejar los papeles del traslado para mi archivo y acomodar un poco algunas cosas en mi departamento – que estaba repleto de cajas –, pasé a dejarle mi regalo a Sakura.

Me demoré paseando por el Templo Tsukimine y recordando los tiempos en que Sakura y yo íbamos tras las antiguas Cartas Clow – ahora Cartas Sakura. Sonriendo como un idiota – qué raro yo haciendo eso – me encaminé a mi casa, al tiempo que pensaba que debía ir a comprar algunos víveres si no quería morir de inanición.

Entonces ella llamó.

Metí la pata en una cosa o dos, pero con lo despistada que es se le olvidaría antes de que llegara a atar cabos.

En ese momento mencionó la caja. Esa que con tanta expectación envolví cuidadosamente, y coloqué esta misma tarde en su buzón de correo.

Corté la comunicación, dejándola aun más confundida que antes. Reí bajito mientras entraba a un supermercado. Procuré no tardarme mucho tiempo y compre sólo lo que quería en cantidades exorbitantes. Solo me lleve una pequeña bolsa a casa, con la comida para ahora y mañana, y pedí al encargado que lo demás me lo enviaran mañana temprano.

¡Doy gracias al Señor por las tarjetas de crédito y las emancipaciones!

Llegué al edificio y tomé el ascensor hasta el quinto piso, el último. Caminé por el pasillo hasta la tercera puerta, que tenía un cartel que rezaba 'Li', al costado.

Metí la llave en la hendidura, y me preparé para quitarle el seguro pero, antes de completar un giro, la puerta se abrió.

'Qué extraño, podría jurar que le puse seguro antes de salir' – '_Que mal Shaoran, tu primer día de libertad y ya eres todo un irresponsable'_ – '¡OYE, será la primera y última vez! Espera. ¿Podría ser que me tarde tanto en la tienda?'.

Eso no hizo falta que mi buen amigo al que suelo llamar Voz de la Conciencia me lo contestara, porque en cuanto abrí la puerta, escuche un alarido que me taladró el tímpano, seguido del ruido de algo siendo golpeado y cayendo al suelo fuertemente.

Sakura estaba en mi casa.

Ella había abierto la puerta.

Se había golpeado con algo, había gritado.

OH. NO.

¡Se había hecho daño!

Me apresuré a entrar, pegué un portazo al tiempo que tiraba la bolsa con mi comida en algún lugar del suelo, y corrí a prender las luces.

Al prender las luces, me encontré con una muchacha con el uniforme del Instituto Seijou, cabello castaño claro largo hasta la cintura y la piel apenas tostada, aovillada en el suelo, sosteniendo sus piernas en una postura que denotaba dolor.

"¿Sakura?" – Pregunté.

Ante esto, ella se paró de inmediato y, en un segundo, la tenía sobre mí gritando mi nombre efusivamente.

Un segundo.

Con un segundo basto para ver bien a Sakura.

¿Esa joven era _mi _Sakura?

Por lo visto, la adolescencia había hecho maravillas con la hermosa niña de la que me enamoré hace poco más de dos años. La verdad es que, en ese momento, pensaba que no había manera posible de que fuera más bonita.

Pero veo que me equivocaba.

Y mucho.

La ahora adolescente Sakura que tenía frente a mi tenía una figura esplendida y la voz más dulce y suave que antes. Con piernas torneadas, cabello más largo y brillante – que luego comprobé huele a fresas, a dulces y apetecibles fresas –, y contextura más bien delgada pero de aspecto sumamente saludable, al igual que su piel.

Suaves líneas destacaban su pequeña cintura y resaltaban su busto, que era del tamaño perfecto; ni plano, ni demasiado prominente, era perfecto. Sus sublimes orbes esmeraldas brillaban de alegría – ¿Por verme tal vez?

Esa posibilidad me provocó una calidez en el pecho que nunca antes había sentido –, mientras sus carnosos labios me regalaban la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto en mi vida, y su pequeña y respingada nariz se hundió en mi cuello cuando nos fundimos en un abrazo.

Dijo que gritó porque la había asustado. Yo le grité de vuelta, estaba desesperado por saber si se encontraba bien y ella solo estaba asustada porque abrí la puerta. Me estaba volviendo loco.

Entonces vi que estaba evitando mirarme a los ojos.

SOY. UN. COMPLETO. IDIOTA.

La había hacho sentir mal, le hice creer que estaba enojado.

Pero ¡Por Favor! Es de mi ángel de quien estamos hablando. No podría estar enojado con ella por más de dos minutos.

Qué digo, **nunca** podría enojarme con ella.

Si es adorable, y hermosa, y honesta, y tiene el corazón más grande de todos.

No pude soportarlo más, y la abracé de nuevo.

Le expliqué por qué me había enojado, al tiempo que acariciaba su sedoso y ahora largo cabello.

Bajé la cabeza, así estaba a la altura de la suya, al mismo tiempo que ella subía la vista y se me acercaba lentamente.

Despacio.

El ambiente estaba cargado de romance.

Ya puedo sentir el roce de sus labios contra los míos. Sólo un poco más. Ya casi…..

Y se escuchó la introducción de 'Hit me with your best shot' de Barracuda.

Alcé una ceja al tiempo que ella se separaba y miraba a su teléfono, horrorizada.

Alcance a ver el nombre 'Touya' en la pantalla del teléfono, antes de que Sakura se diera la vuelta y comenzara a hablar con su hermano, dejándome una muy buena vista de su trasero.

Bueno, ¿Qué esperaban de un adolescente saturado de hormonas?

Dejé de prestarle atención al bonito trasero de Sakura cuando escuche unos gritos provenientes de su teléfono.

'_MONSTRUO ¿EN DONDE ESTAS? ¿NO VES QUE ES TARDE PARA QUE ANDES SOLA EN LA CALLE?'_ – Decía Touya.

"So-sólo fui a… a… ¡a comprar algo, si!" – dijo Sakura no muy convincentemente.

'_BUENO, PUES APURATE A VENIR A CASA'_ – Replicó su hermano, gritando.

"Si, en un momento voy"

'_NO. AHORA'_ – exigió.

"Hmpf. Está bien, ahora salgo para allá" – Se resignó Sakura antes de cortar la comunicación.

Se volteó con una mirada de disculpa y me dijo – "Lo siento Shaoran, pero debo regresar a casa antes de que se haga más tarde. Ya sabes como es mi hermano" –.

"No te preocupes, está bien. Vamos, te acompaño hasta tu casa"

"Es que Touya…"

"El no tiene por qué verme ¿Cierto? Al menos déjame acompañarte hasta la esquina. Yo tampoco quiero que estés sola a esta hora".

**s&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&s**

Sakura POV

OH. POR. DIOS.

Esto es tan hermoso, tan fantástico, tan irreal. Me cuesta creer que no es un sueño. Siento que voy a despertar en cualquier momento en mi habitación, y Shaoran estará aún en China.

Pero no, ¡Señoras y señores, esto no es más que la realidad!

Y no recuerdo que la realidad haya sido más bella.

¡Shaoran es el chico más tierno y dulce de este planeta!

En este momento esta acompañándome a casa porque dice que no quiere que camine sola de noche.

También me puso su chaqueta sobre mis hombros en cuanto notó que tenía un poco de frío, y me abrazo, acercándome más a su cuerpo.

Según él, es para que no tenga más frío. Pero hace ya bastante tiempo que no corre más viento y él no deja de abrazarme. ¡Voy a derretirme!

Es en serio. Además de lo tierno del momento, realmente estoy bastante acalorada. Como para no sentirme acalorada con el cuerpo de Shaoran tan cerca del mío, sin romper el contacto en ningún momento; sumado al hecho de que ahora que está en camiseta sus músculos resaltan más sobre la tela, lo que lo hace aun más atractivo

¿Es eso posible?

Y también está el tema de que estamos en plena primavera y _hace calor_.

¡Ah! Y casi me olvidaba del estado en el que las traicioneras hormonas me dejaron desde el momento en que lo vi en su departamento.

Cuando llegamos a mi casa, estaba completamente sofocada.

Él bajó su brazo de mi hombro y apoyó su espalda en el paredón de mi patio. Me abracé a él, que envolvió mi cintura con sus brazos y me besó suavemente en la cabeza.

"De verdad, siento mucho la situación. Te invitaría a pasar, pero ya sabes cómo es Touya, y como se puso la última vez que estuvimos juntos en casa" – Me excusé.

El sólo río al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza, con una expresión divertida.

"Recuerdo muy bien su cara al verme sentado contigo en la mesa. Fue muy cómico"

Reímos juntos por un rato. En verdad era divertido recordar la expresión de mi hermano mayor siempre que me veía con una persona del sexo masculino, en especial con Shaoran.

"Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que me vaya" – Dijo Shaoran de repente.

"Está bien" – Dije, agachando la cabeza. La verdad es que no estaba bien. No quería que se fuera. Pero corríamos el riesgo de que Touya nos viera y matara a Shaoran, asique tuve que resignarme.

Digo, era resignarme o quedar viuda de por vida...

Tomó mi mentón con dos dedos, y levantó mi cabeza suavemente. Me dio un beso en la frente y dijo – "Si quieres, y no piensas que será aburrido, me vendría bien algo de ayuda con la mudanza. Ya sabes, desempacar y ordenar el departamento"

¿Qué sería aburrido?

¿Qué es lo que tiene este chico en la cabeza?

Claro que lo ayudaría, eso estaba fuera de cuestión. Como si no fuera a ayudarlo cuando necesitaba ayuda.

Y mejor, como si fuera a renunciar a pasar tiempo _juntos_ en su casa.

_Solos_.

Me puse roja de la vergüenza con tan sólo pensar en el hecho.

Repito: las hormonas son traicioneras.

Sonreí pícaramente al tiempo que jugaba con el cuello de su camiseta azul – "Entonces… ¿Nos vemos mañana en tu casa?" –.

Debieron haber visto su expresión, era demasiado graciosa. Un rictus como de sorpresa y confusión y felicidad entremezclados.

Reí por lo bajo y besé su mejilla suavemente antes de darme la vuelta y entrar a mi casa, dejándolo como una estatua en la vereda.

Hasta yo estaba sorprendida por mi actitud. ¿Desde cuándo me comportaba así?

Entré a casa riéndome bajito.

En el hall de entrada cambié mis deportivas por un par de pantuflas rosa – los conejitos ya no van – y me dirigí a las escaleras – ya era hora de cambiarme el uniforme del instituto por algo más cómodo –. Pero, al pasar al lado de la puerta del comedor, escuché cómo alguien se aclaraba la garganta estruendosamente. Me volví, y vi a mi hermano sentado en una silla, mirándome con una expresión enojada y los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

"Oye monstruo, ¿No que habías salido de compras?" – Dijo con voz contenida.

"Eh… ¿Si?" – Su tono me había confundido, haciendo que mi respuesta sonara como una pregunta, una bastante insegura además.

"Pues no lo parece. No traes ninguna bolsa"

"Es que… em…" – ¡Diablos! ¿Y ahora qué le digo?

De repente, como si una luz celestial me hubiera iluminado, se me ocurrió algo relativamente creíble. – "¡Me lo comí de camino! Eso, compre unas galletas, pero me dio hambre y las comí" – Dije, esperando que no sospechara.

"Eres un caso perdido, monstruo. Como sigas así, pronto vas a dejar a la cuidad sin reservas alimenticias" – Se burló.

"¡NO SOY NINGUN MONSTRUO! ¡ERES TAN MALO!" – Grité como una cría al tiempo que subía las escaleras dando pisotones.

¿Qué pasaba con mis cambios de actitud tan repentinos?

"Oye monstruo, no se a ti, pero a papá y a mí nos gustaría no tener que construir nuevas escaleras este año" – Siguió burlándose hasta cuando ya estaba entrando a mi habitación.

"Hola Kero. A que no adivinas que sucedió hoy" – dije, feliz – "¡Shaoran regreso! ¡Volvio de China! ¿No es genial Kero?"

No hubo respuesta; Kero estaba demasiado enfrascado con Sonic y Coletas como para prestar minima atención a lo que le estaba diciendo.

Gruñí bajito, y abrí el ropero para sacar unos jeans y una camiseta naranja con un patito que llevaba una tabla de surf sobre su cabeza y dice 'Solo agregar agua'. Es tan linda, cuando la vi en un tenderete cerca de la playa durante las vacaciones que pase con Tomoyo el verano pasado, tuve que comprarla.

Me cambie rápidamente e hice mi tarea para la semana entrante – que no era mucha, solo practicar unas partituras para música, editar un ensayo sobre el cubismo para artística, hacer las actividades del último capítulo del libro que estábamos leyendo en inglés, y unas ecuaciones para matemáticas.

Las primeras tres cosas no me llevaron más de una hora, pero me tarde otra hora más solo para hacer cuatro ecuaciones. Sip. Las matemáticas definitivamente **NO** son mi fuerte.

Después de eso, telefoneé a Tomoyo y le conté absolutamente **TODO **lo ocurrido. Creo que no hace falta decir que sus gritos casi me provocan una sordera. Estaba muy emocionada, y dijo que todo esto era muy Kawaii y que no podía esperar para filmarnos son su cámara. Dios, hace años que no la oía decir esa palabra.

Cuando cortamos la comunicación, no pude hacer más que saltar y bailar por todos lados hasta quedar total y completamente exhausta y dormirme en mi cama, abrazada a 'Shaoran', mi osito gris.

Es bueno saber que, de a poco, todo está volviendo a su cauce.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **Buno, la razon de mi no-actualizacion ayer, fue: primero, mi red cayo. Y segundo, cuando regreso, mi hermano monopolizo el cable, por lo que no pude usarla mas de unos escasisimos minutos...

Sobre el capitulo... No estoy del todo conforme con este... ¿Sirve de algo decir que lo siento, y mucho? Si es así, lo siento.

Muchas cosas estan colgadisimas, y otras ni siquiera se por que las puse... Sobre los posible errores y tildes faltantes... Demasiada vagancia revisar TODO el documento en la otra PC...

Y sé que es un poco pronto para decir esto, pero comienzo a no sentirme del todo cómoda al escribir, no lo sé, tengo muchas cosas últimamente en la cabeza y no logro estar del todo conforme con lo que escribo – y para colmo, la idea de otro fic totalmente diferente me persigue, no la puedo sacar de mi cabeza.. pero no quiero jugar a dos puntas–. Las ideas las tengo y todo, pero mi problema es sentarme y ver que no salen como quiero. Lamentablemente, su servidora aquí es bastante terca, por lo que borra y vuelve a escribir todo nuevamente, solo para frustrarse más.

Haré todo lo posible para actualizar el próximo lunes...

Mucho amor, *Pet


	8. Capítulo 7: Aplastando Calabazas

Aclaración: La historia de SCC **NO** me pertenece, así como ninguno de los personajes que eso conllevaría; pertenecen a las brillantes pero sádicas CLAMP, que tanto nos hicieron sufrir. De ser mía la historia, nuestra parejita feliz ya estaría casada y con tantos hijos como los conejos, pero me conformo con este fic. Espero les guste.

**La vida misma, por ****Thousand**** Petals**

Capitulo 7: Aplastando Calabazas

s&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&s

Sakura POV

Estaba soñando con dodos celestes y verdes con sombrerito bailando el Can-Can, cuando el condenado e irritante sonidito de mi despertador inundó la habitación.

¡MALDICION! ¡Pero si hoy hay asamblea, no tengo instituto!

Sin siquiera abrir los ojos, estiré mi brazo y apagué el reloj.

Ahhh, qué bello es el silencio…

Entonces… ¿en dónde estaba?

Ah, sí; los dodos estaban bailando el Can-Can sobre una especie de tarima hecha de bizcocho de chocolate, mientras la banda de cangrejos multicolores tocaba con sus instrumentos de galleta. Yummi.

Estaba a punto de sumirme nuevamente en mi extraño sueño, cuando una poderosa fuerza sobrenatural invadió mi cuerpo y me obligó a levantarme, recordándome que había quedado con Shaoran de ir a ayudarle con la mudanza.

Me levanté de golpe y corrí al baño para darme una refrescante ducha.

Como hacía calor, me vestí con unos shorts blancos y una blusa verde sin mangas. Me até el cabello en una coleta alta y bajé a desayunar.

Casi me atraganto por la rapidez con que comí los panqueques que Touya había dejado preparados antes de irse a cursar. Apuré el jugo de naranja y lave los trastos rápidamente.

En mi habitación, Kero acababa de levantarse y estaba prendiendo la consola de video juegos.

"Guao Sakura, ¡te levantaste temprano!"

"Ahá" – me limité a contestar, sonriendo.

"¿Adónde vas tan feliz?"

"A casa de Shaoran" – mi voz sonaba extremadamente eufórica, y yo me sentía flotando en nubes de algodón de azúcar… junto con Shaoran, obvio.

"¿A casa del mocoso? ¿No que estaba en China?" – preguntó, mientras miraba contrariado la pantalla del televisor.

"¡Pero si ayer te lo dije! Aunque, claro, estabas _demasiado ocupado_ con tu jueguito como para…"

"¡¿Cómo que no encuentra la información?" – Me cortó Kero en la mitad de mi discursito acusatorio – "¡No puede ser posible, si ayer lo guarde en la memoria!" – miraba la pantalla enfadado, mientras golpeaba repetidas veces el joystick con su puñito.

Suspiré. Siempre la misma historia…

Sin intenciones de pelear con Kero, me despedí y salí por la puerta, mientas lo escuchaba lamentarse por la partida no guardada y su terrible desdicha.

"¿Verdad que tu también lo viste Sakura?" – seguía escuchándolo quejarse – "¿Por qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué a mí?… ¡Yo** si** lo grabé!"

Anoté en la pizarra del comedor que saldría con Tomoyo; no sabía si era mejor decirle a mi hermano ahora, o tal vez luego. Y la verdad es que, como aprecio mi vida y la de Shaoran, prefería no decirle nada en absoluto. Solo que sería peor a la larga…

Es que a mi hermano Shaoran le encanta tanto como a mí me fascinan los fantasmas.

Exacto.

Nada.

Caminé tranquilamente por las calles de Tomoeda; esta vez sí disfrutando de la primavera y la florecida vegetación que llenaba el ambiente de color y vida.

Me tomó unos diez minutos llegar hasta el edificio donde Shaoran vivía.

Entre por la puerta principal tarareando felizmente y salude al joven portero, que me sonrió.

Que simpático.

Tome el ascensor y presione el botón con el numero 5. Antes de que comenzara a subir, se paró para acoger a una ancianita de aspecto dulce y a una mujer de unos cuarenta y largos que, de haberla visto Eriol, hubiera dicho que le andaba faltando un buen polvo.

En lo que el ascensor tardó en subir, me entretuve pensando en el interrogatorio que me había hecho Touya al llegar yo a casa anoche, y en como a la madrugada había sentido ruidos extraños y me desperté solo para verlo revisando que todo estuviera en su sitio.

La ancianita se bajó en el tercer piso y la señora bajó en el quinto, junto conmigo.

Avance por el pasillo hasta la puerta tres, donde toqué dos veces mientras la señora entraba al departamento contiguo. Le sonreí cuando me vio, pero ella solo bufó y entro rápidamente para luego cerrar la puerta con un golpe seco.

Fruncí el ceño. Qué modales…

Shaoran abrió la puerta, y lo saludé con mi mejor sonrisa, olvidando repentinamente la sobre protección de Touya, mi enojo con Kero y a esa vieja avinagrada.

Shaoran POV

Estaba terminando de comer mi desayuno, consistente en unos tallarines fríos que habían sobrado de anoche, cuando escuche dos ligeros golpes en la puerta.

Creo que no hace falta decir que mi corazón latió desbocado y se me colorearon las mejillas al mero pensamiento de quien podía ser la persona que me visitaba tan temprano.

Casi arrojé las cosas al fregadero y corrí a la puerta.

Allí estaba ella, la protagonista de mis sueños en carne y hueso, sonriendo radiantemente en mi puerta.

Aun sentía como si todo fuera un sueño, simplemente no podía creérmelo. Aquí esta yo, en Japón, lejos de las sanguijuelas de mis hermanas y la indiferencia de mis padres, sin Meiling taladrándome el cerebro, y más importante, con Sakura.

Era increíble, simplemente maravilloso.

Sonreí con todas mis ganas a la castaña muchacha que, al ver que correspondía a su saludo, se me lanzó a los brazos.

Envolví a Sakura en mis brazos, se sentía tan bien.

"Buenos días" – dijo tímidamente

"Buen día ¿Cómo dormiste?" – le di un beso en la mejilla al tiempo que se me volvían a subir los colores al rostro.

"Muy bien, veo que necesitas algo de ayuda" – comentó con una sonrisa al ver el basurero en que se había convertido mi departamento.

La bajé cuidadosamente al suelo y me rasqué la cabeza algo avergonzado.

"¿Por favor?"

"Claro, claro. Ven, comencemos por la sala, parece que en lo que duró tu ausencia los indigentes hicieron de este su hogar" – rio bajito, se le notaba un atractivo rubor en las mejillas.

Tomo mi mano y me arrastró, literalmente, hasta la sala.

Wow, de veras parecía que aquí habían estado viviendo indigentes.

Comenzamos por limpiar el tiradero de bolsas, papeles y pedazos de cartón que había en el suelo, mientras ella charlaba animadamente sobre un festival que habría en un mes en el instituto.

Subida a una silla, me ayudó a colocar las cortinas que faltaban en cada una de las ventanas y acomodo cuidadosamente la vajilla en el mueble modular del comedor.

Mientras instalaba los aparatos electrónicos que me habían faltado y chequeaba que los demás estuvieran bien conectados, ella barrió y acomodo todas las idioteces tan 'lindas' que mis hermanas habían metido de contrabando en mi equipaje; caminitos y manteles bordados y con puntillas, retratos de jarrones con flores, adornos, cajitas, velas, cofrecitos, cubertería fina y no sé qué chorrada mas de cosas que me daban escalofríos y jamás en la vida usaría.

Luego de la sala, nos dirigimos al baño.

"Espero que Touya no llegue temprano a casa" – murmuro para si misma mientras acomodaba unas toallas en una repisa.

"¿Qué pasa con tu hermano?" – se sobresaltó al darse cuenta de que eso ultimo lo había dicho en voz alta, pero le restó importancia con un gesto de la mano.

"Es sólo que aún no sabe que regresaste, y yo dejé una nota diciendo que iba a estar en casa de Tomoyo, pero preferiría llegar a casa antes que el… para conservar mi salud mental" – eso ultimo lo dijo en un murmullo casi inaudible.

"¿Por qué no le dijiste?" – me había sorprendido eso de Sakura, ella no acostumbraba a guardar cosas. Aunque casi podía decir que me alegraba, no quería morir tan joven – "¿Y por qué tendrías que llegar a casa antes que él?" – esa parte sí que no la había entendido.

"Lo que pasa es que desde que papá no está hace casi dos meses se ha vuelto muchísimo más sobre protector. Me llama a toda hora para ver como estoy, hace escándalos si salgo después del atardecer y, para colmo, cada vez que llega a casa me hace un interrogatorio completo sobre lo que estuve haciendo, y ¡ni hablar si el llega a casa y yo no estoy! Es un pesado, ¡La semana pasada llamo a casa de Tomoyo para saber cómo estaba!

¡A medianoche!" – se le notaba en el semblante como le molestaba la actitud de su hermano, hasta había puesto un muy lindo puchero y se había cruzado de brazos.

"¿Tu padre no está en casa?"

"No, está en América por una conferencia"

¿En América? Genial.

Ahh…

Como me gustaría ser arqueólogo, visitar las pirámides, descifrar jeroglíficos, descubrir criptas y mausoleos, tal vez alguna que otra maldición también… Ja, Ja.

Bueno, soñar es gratis…

"Ah… ¿Y por qué no le dijiste a Touya que vine?" - "No es que tenga nada en contra" – me apresuré a agregar.

"Oh, eso es para evitarme una escena… y para alargar tu vida también" – agregó, riendo.

Reí con ella, pero en el fondo ambos sabíamos que lo decía en serio.

"Igualmente pienso decírselo a papá primero, y recién cuando él llegue, le diré a mi hermano. Necesito de alguien lo suficientemente fuerte como para frenarlo de destruir lo que este a su alcance, o asesinarte a ti y luego encerrarme; o para que cuando se desmaye no se golpee la cabeza contra el suelo. Jaja" – dijo mientras tomaba un paño y ese liquido que lo limpia todo, y limpiaba el espejo.

Reí por lo bajo ante la imagen mental que siguió a la última opción de Sakura. No me molestaría que pasara…

Mientras tanto, terminaba de limpiar la ducha y los azulejos de las paredes.

Una vez que el baño quedo limpio y reluciente, la siguiente fue mi habitación. No había mucho que hacer allí, solo terminar de ordenar el armario y una o dos cajas de libros y discos por acomodar.

Tomé las maletas y me adentré en el armario para por fin terminar de deshacerlas, Sakura estaba entretenida intentando mover una pesada caja repleta de libros hasta la otra punta de la habitación, donde estaba el librero.

"No te preocupes por esos, luego los guardo yo, solo déjalos por ahí y después me encargo de eso. Si quieres, puedes poner mis discos en esa repisa de allá" – señalé la repisa de madera que había sobre el escritorio – "Están dentro de las cajas azul y verde que están…" – me interrumpí al darme cuenta de que Sakura no estaba prestándome la mínima atención.

Estaba agachada en el suelo, revolviendo el contenido de la enorme caja de libros. De repente, sacó un muy grueso ejemplar y se puso a inspeccionarlo. Bufo.

"No hay dude de porque eres tan inteligente" – seguía tomando libros de distinto grosor al azar y los apilaba a un lado de la caja – "Tan solo mira esto. ¿De veras leíste tanto? ¿'La Metamorfosis'? ¿No estás bromeando? Pero si aun no cumples los quince" – dijo incrédula – "Y eso no es todo, 'La Naranja Mecánica', 'Cartas al Rey de la Cabina', 'Un mundo Sin Fin', 'Los dos Pilares de la Tierra', 'El perfume', 'La Fierecilla Domada', 'Drácula', 'Los Misterios de Egipto'… ¿'Cocina Hindú'?"

Continuó sacando libros y lanzándolos al suelo.

"Al menos los títulos son variados. Esto demuestra que eres un chico muy culto… me siento una idiota al ver cuánto de tantas cosas sabes" – finalizo, dejándose caer en el suelo, sobre una copia de 'El Hobbit'.

Me sonrojé furiosamente ante la obvia adulación. "Es que… Tú sabes…" – dije, mi cara como un farolito de navidad – "Vamos… No es para tanto… Es solo que tuve mucho tiempo libre en Hong Kong…" – me excusé.

"Como sea, mejor guardo todo esto" – se paro rápidamente y recogió los libros del suelo, murmurando cosas ininteligibles.

Salí del armario y fui a ayudarla. Tome la caja de libros que, a decir verdad estaba algo pesada, y la lleve junto al gran librero que estaba en la pared opuesta al escritorio y comencé a ordenarlos en los distintos estantes.

"¿Ahora en que ayudo?" – pregunto Sakura, que estaba a mi lado, mirando atónita a la cantidad de libros que salían de la caja, hasta parecía el bolso de Mary Poppins.

Tome las cajas de discos de música y películas y se las di a una Sakura sonriente, feliz de poder ayudar.

No pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa.

Se volteó y miro alrededor, insegura de que debía hacer con las cajas. Abrió una y saco mi copia de 'Quantum of Solace', la inspecciono y volvió a guardar.

Antes de darle tiempo de preguntar, le indiqué:

"Los de la caja verde son de música y los de la azul películas. Ponlos en esa repisa de ahí" – dije señalando sobre el escritorio.

Asintió y dio unos saltitos hasta llegar allí y dejar las cajas sobre la CPU. Tarareando, tomó un paño y limpio la repisa a conciencia antes de destapar ambas cajas y comenzar a sacar su contenido.

Antes de dejar un disco en la repisa, tomaba la cajita, la limpiaba, luego inspeccionaba y murmuraba el nombre de la banda o película mientras lo alineaba junto con las otras.

Sonriendo, continué con mi labor mientras la escuchaba tarareando una melodía conocida, ¿Paramore, quizás?

Ensanché mas la sonrisa al reconocer la melodía como 'The Only Exception', y dejé mi tarea para voltearme y apoyar el peso de mi cuerpo en la repisa, cruzado de brazos y mirando las expresiones de Sakura ante cada nombre que leía.

Entonces, tomo mi copia de 'Mellon Collie and the Infinite Sadness' y su expresión se volvió contrariada,

"¿'Smashing Pumpkins'? ¿Eso no es algo así como 'Aplastando Calabazas' o 'Calabazas Aplastantes'? ¿Qué clase de música escuchas Shaoran?" – daba vuelta la cajita constantemente, alternando la lista de canciones con el dibujo de la mujer de la portada.

"Es una banda vieja, de los '80. Ya se separaron, pero hace poco organizaron un reencuentro y una gira. Tienen de todo un poco; rock, alternativo… Permíteme" – extendí mi mano, pidiéndole el disco.

Lo puse en mi excesivamente grande equipo de música y lo adelante hasta la canción número 25, esa de seguro le iba a gustar a Sakura.

Le di al botón de 'Play', e inmediatamente comenzó esa tranquila melodía que tantas veces escuche en la soledad de mi casa en China, esa que me recordaba a cierta japonesa de hermosos ojos verdes.

**B****eautiful, you're beautiful, as beautiful as the sun  
Wonderful, you're wonderful, as wonderful as they come,  
and I can't help but feel attached  
to the feelings I can't even match  
with my face pressed up to the glass, wanting you **

La música se escuchaba suave y melodiosa en mi habitación, mientras me acercaba a Sakura y me inclinaba para susurrarle la letra de la canción al oído.

**Beautiful, you're beautiful, as beautiful as the sky  
wonderful, it's wonderful, to know that you're just like I  
and I'm sure you know me well, as I'm sure you don't  
but you just can't tell  
who'll you love and who you won't  
**

**And I love you, as you love me **

**So let the clouds roll by your face  
we'll let the world spin on to another place  
we'll climb the tallest tree above it all  
to look down on you and me and them **

Esta era una de esas canciones que cuando uno las escucha, piensa 'Wow, está cantando sobre mi vida'. Y no podía ser más acertada, contaba palabra por palabra nuestra historia. Desde que al principio yo no entendía mis sentimiento, luego cuando se los confesé era ella quien estaba confundida sobre los suyos, de lo parecidos que somos en cierto modo, sobre como siento que el mundo desaparece cuando ella está conmigo… Todo, hasta la última parte, que dice que siempre va a estar junto a ella y la va a esperar. Es más, pareciera que yo mismo hubiese compuesto la canción para ella.

**And I'm sure you know me well, as I'm sure you don't,  
but you just can't tell, who you'll love and who you won't  
don't let your life wrap up around you  
don't forget to call, whenever **

**I'll be here just waiting for you  
I'll be under your stars forever  
neither here nor there just right beside you  
I'll be under the stairs forever  
neither here nor there just right beside you**

Al terminar la canción, me separe un poco para poder mirarla a la cara.

Ella me miraba con asombro, de seguro había entendido el significado de la canción; sus mejillas estaban rojas como un tomate maduro, y una débil sonrisa hacia amago de aparecer en sus labios.

Esos labios rojos y carnosos que ejercían una especie de súper-magnetismo, que me hacia querer juntarlos con los míos, para ver que se sentía, para calmar esas locas ansias que tenia de decirle al mundo cuanto la quería, para simplemente hacerlo.

Inconscientemente nos fuimos acercando cada vez más. Tome un mechón de su cabello que bailaba rebelde cerca de su nariz, y lo coloqué detrás de su oreja. Dejé mi mano allí, descansando en la suavidad de su castaño cabello.

**BIIIIIIIIIIIIP**

El molesto sonido del timbre repicó en todo el departamento.

El estúpido, idiota, molesto, irritante, odioso, oportuno, y mil y una veces maldito sonido del timbre volvió a escucharse.

**BIIIIIIIIIIIIP**

Sakura saltó, literalmente, asombrada y se separo de mí con las mejillas aun más rojas que antes.

Me rasqué la nuca, y me revolví el cabello, molesto, antes de salir de mi habitación para abrir la puerta con cara de asesino al pobre chico del delivery, que lo único que hizo para ganarse mi cara de odio fue su trabajo.

Le agradecí por traer las cosas y le di una generosa propina a modo de disculpas, pero aun así no cambio su cara de terror cada vez que me miraba. ¿Tanto miedo doy? Jaja.

Llevé los comestibles a la cocina y comenzaba a guardarlos en el refri cuando ví por el rabillo del ojo que Sakura avanzaba por el pasillo, buscándome.

"Aquí, en la cocina Saku"

"Ah, aquí estabas. ¿Qué paso?"

"Nada, solo vinieron a dejar unas cosas que compre ayer"

Aun se notaba un leve sonrojo en su cara cuando se ofreció, corrección, me obligo a dejarle cocinar el almuerzo.

Y yo tampoco opuse mucha resistencia, la verdad era que estaba muriendo de hambre, eran ya pasadas las dos de la tarde, y mi talento culinario es escaso a pesar de todos los libros que leí del tema.

Juro por mi osito de felpa que es verdad. En serio.

Si hubieran probado mi pay de calabaza de hace unas semanas lo sabrían. Extrañamente, en lugar de a calabazas – que, cabe aclarar era el principal y más abundante de los ingredientes –, supo a repollo y ¿jengibre?…

… O aquellas galletas de chocolate que tenían el mismo sabor de esas frutas abrillantadas que vienen dentro de los dulces navideños, eso sí, las que no estaban carbonizadas.

Suspiré mientras seguía guardando los últimos comestibles y Sakura estaba absorta frente a la estufa cocinando croquetas de arroz.

Quería entablar conversación, pero al ver su cara de concentración, preferí prender la radio y dejarla trabajar. Su mirada no se movía de la freidora, y manejaba los palillos con sumo cuidado, de seguro para no quemarse. A medida que iban estando listas, ponía las croquetas en un plato a su derecha, y freía más de un plato a su izquierda.

Sonaba una irritante canción de un grupo de chicos norteamericanos, el típico grupo favorito de Meiling; cuando recordé el mensaje de texto que me había llegado apenas pisé el aeropuerto de Tokio.

"_Tu madre quiere que te haga saber que acaba de enviarte una carta y que debes estar atento para hacer todo lo que te pide que hagas en ella"_

Bufé. Pero que aburrida es mi madre. Siempre poniéndome nuevas obligaciones

Y yo que creía que me libraba de ella al venir aquí. Pero qué iluso.

Bueno, será mejor que me fije si ya llego el correo. El estúpido correo.

Murmure un "ya vengo, voy a buscar algo" a Sakura, que solo asintió levemente mientras tarareaba el ritmo de la canción que sonaba en la radio.

Ojalá la carta se haya caído de la bolsa del cartero, o el avión que la traía haya tenido una falla y justo se haya caído en medio del mar. O tal vez un perro podría morder al cartero, y el para defenderse usar lo primero que tenga a mano, que seria ¡o sorpresa! La carta de mi madre…

Que bello seria…

Pero bueno, por lo visto el mundo tiene algo contra mí, Shaoran Li, porque no había puesto un pie fuera del departamento, que ya se veía el gran sobre de papel marrón sobresaliendo del buzón.

Lo saqué y lo tiré en la mesilla de la salaantes de dirigirme rápidamente a la cocina, de donde provenía un hermoso sonido….

Me apoye sigilosamente en el marco de la puerta, observando a Sakura cantar usando los palillos como micrófono.

"… **Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself**

**Hey ****isn't this easy**

**And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town**

**I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down**

**You say you're fine, I know you better than that**

**Hey what are you doing with a girl like that?"**

Al comprender la canción, no pude evitar el sonrojo.

Debía de ser el destino, ¿o es que todas las canciones podían interpretarse de algún modo con nuestra vida? Era como si hubiéramos intercambiado papeles.

"**Been here all along so why can't you see**

**You belong with meeeee****"**

Verla tan feliz cantando y bailando al son de una de esas canciones típicas de chicas que en otras circunstancia hubiera sido estúpida, pero en este momento perfecta porque, claro, ella la estaba cantando, me dibujó una enorme sonrisa en el rostro.

Ni siquiera sabía que era capaz de sonreír así. Pero el hecho de que ella esté en mi cocina, bailando y moviendo sus labios de forma hipnótica, me hizo sentir la repentina necesidad de saber como se sentiría tenerlos junto a los míos. De abrazarla y no dejarla ir jamás. De sentir su cuerpo junto al mío.

Me acerqué a ella sigilosamente, intentando esquivar las bolsas vacías que había por el suelo para no hacer ruido.

No se dio cuenta de mi presencia hasta que no estuve a su lado, casi pegado a ella. Pero en cuanto se percató, se envaró completamente, dejando caer los palillos al suelo y ruborizándose al punto de poderla comparar con un rábano.

"Etto… yo… Hay, pero que vergüenza" – murmuro bajito.

"Oye, no tienes de que avergonzarte, si tienes la voz mas hermosa que he escuchado, y bailas estupendamente. Lo juro, no creo que haya nadie que pueda compararse contigo"

Agachó la cabeza, ocultando su mirada y ruborizándose más. Hasta podía sentir el calor que irradiaba su cara.

"No te escondas" – dije, levantando su hermosamente sonrojada cara. Su cara de ángel, de diosa, de musa inspiradora, MI ángel, MI diosa, MI musa inspiradora.

En ese momento, deseé besarla con todas mis fuerzas. Deseé decirle al mundo que ella estaba conmigo. Que me había elegido a MÍ. Y mis hormonas, siempre traicioneras, me impulsaron a hacerlo.

Un suave roce de mis labios contra los suyos. Solo eso basto para llevarme hasta el mismísimo cielo.

Y no soy exagerado, no, no.

Porque era Sakura. Y lo había estado esperando durante todo este tiempo.

Acaricié su tibia mejilla, y ella recostó su cara contra mi mano, abriendo sus hermosos ojos de esmeralda y posándolos en los míos.

Un pensamiento recorrió mi mente como un rayo.

Yo nunca había sido del tipo romántico cursi, pero bueno, estar con ella me llevaba a hacer cosas que ni el mismísimo Kami-sama hubiera previsto.

Comencé mi cometido con una pose al mejor estilo señorito ingles del siglo XVIII y con una confianza salida de quién sabe donde.

"Sabe señorita Kinomoto…" - comencé, mi voz sólo un suave susurro – "Tiene usted una hermosa voz, y baila muy bien. También debo decirle que su bondadoso corazón e hipnotizantes ojos me tienen irremediablemente cautivado, y mi corazón late fuerte con solo pensarla. Toda usted es hermosa, y se que tal vez no lo merezca pero, ¿me haría usted el honor de ser mi novia?" – guau, eso sonó mas cursi que cuando lo pensé.

Ahora sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par y, a juzgar por la sonrisa que iba pintándose lentamente en su angelical rostro, mi proposición no le había parecido tan cursi como a mí.

"Tonto, pero si se supone que ya somos novios… Pero… Si, me encantaría" – sonrió.

Correspondí a su sonrisa y me acerque a ella, abandonando la ridícula pose en que me encontraba hasta el momento.

Una vez frente a ella, nuestros rostros fueron acercándose lentamente, terminando juntos en un suave beso lleno de amor y ternura.

Acto seguido, y para seguir sorprendiéndome con lo que estar con Sakura me impulsaba a hacer, la envolví en un abrazo de oso y comencé a dar vueltas, ella girando en el aire.

Paré al sentir que pisaba algo duro, y que luego mi pie cedía y se hundía.

Sakura estaba intentando contener la risa sin demasiado éxito, cuando señalo mi pie izquierdo.

La dejé en el suelo y miré para abajo.

En ese punto, Sakura ya no pudo contener más las risas, y estalló.

"¡JAJAJAJAJA… Shaoran… JAJAJA… tienes cala.. JAJA… calabaza en la zapatilla… JAJAJAJAJAJA!"

En efecto. Mi hasta hace un momento zapatilla negra, estaba hundida en una calabaza que había quedado escondida entre las bolsas en el suelo, y ahora era total y completamente naranja, con pulpa de calabaza arriba para rematar.

Qué asco.

* * *

**Notas de la Autora:** HOLA HOLITA!

Si gente linda, NO estoy muerta... Es mas, ahora estoy mas viva que nunca!

Perdón por tardarme tanto en actualizar, pero tuve MUCHISIMOS problemas, sumado a varios choques emocionales que me dejaron vagueando por la vida lamentándome cual alma en pena... Además de las evaluaciones de cierre y demas preparativos para fin de año...

Bueno, no se me ocurre que mas decir.. Pero espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, y sean buenos por favor, ya que estoy bastante suceptible... Si no les gusta, está bien, pero traten de hacer del problema algo corto y sencillo, si? Tendrian esa bondad?

Okidoki entonces, y acuerdense de que acepto cualquier tipo de sugerencias en cuanto a la trama de la historia... Solo diganme que les gustaria que pasara, y yo veré que puedo hacer, Dale?

Bien, ya me voy

Muchos besos! Y dejen reviews si?

***Pet**


	9. Capitulo 8: Arena

Aclaración: La historia de SCC **NO** me pertenece, así como ninguno de los personajes que eso conllevaría; pertenecen a las brillantes pero sádicas CLAMP, que tanto nos hicieron sufrir. De ser mía la historia, nuestra parejita feliz ya estaría casada y con tantos hijos como los conejos, pero me conformo con este fic. Espero les guste. 

**La vida misma, por ****Thous****and**** Petals**

Capitulo 8

s&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&ss&s

3ra Persona

El sol se ocultaba perezoso en el horizonte de un pequeño poblado japonés, el viento casi inexistente transportaba los pétalos de cerezo de aquí para allá, su esencia mezclándose dulce y sutil con el aire primaveral.

En la oscura carretera que llevaba a la ciudad, un hombre de mediana edad continuaba conduciendo en su auto; debía llegar a casa para felicitar a su querido hijo por su cumpleaños número once antes de que se hiciera tarde y a su pequeño Hayato lo venciera el sueño. Suspiró al ver la foto de su hijo que llevaba siempre consigo. 'Sólo un poco mas' – pensó.

De repente, ante los ojos del cansado hombre comenzaron a formarse dunas de arena en medio de la carretera. El hombre, que respondía al apellido Shimizu, paró el auto y se talló los ojos, pero para su asombro, las dunas de arena no desaparecieron sino que continuaron creciendo.

Entonces, la arena comenzó a arremolinarse a mayor altura y de entre ella salió una figura esbelta, vestida con una túnica amarilla y llevando una especie de cetro negro en la mano derecha.

Shimizu se quedó estático dentro del modesto auto esperando que todo fuera alguna treta de su mente y desapareciera en cualquier momento. Pero no fue así, en cambio, vio como la figura masculina se abría paso fácilmente entre la áspera arena y lo observaba fijamente, antes de pronunciar algo ininteligible para sus oídos y apuntarlo ligeramente con el cetro.

Lo único que alcanzó a ver fueron dos líneas rojas. Dos borrosas líneas rojas que iban a gran velocidad en su dirección. Sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Sus manos cayeron del volante del auto y su frente chocó contra el mismo al tiempo que alcanzaba a tomar a duras penas la foto de su pequeño. Sus palabras se quedaron trabadas en su garganta, no encontraba la forma de hacerlas salir.

Y así, cerró los ojos por última vez.

La figura ataviada de amarillo río por lo bajo antes de convertir su cetro a una leve ventisca y acercarse al auto donde descansaba la figura inocente del hombre al que acababa de quitar la vida. Vio la arrugada foto de un niño de cabello castaño claro y ojos del color del chocolate y una sonrisa se expandió en su cara ante el plan que acababa de ocurrírsele.

Sakura POV

Amarillo, mucho amarillo. Y arena, montones de ella. Pelo cano y ojos color ¿miel tal vez? Una sonrisa que me helaba la sangre y dos líneas rojas. En eso consistía mi sueño de anoche, y la verdad es que no conseguía entender nada. Debía preguntarles a Yue y a Kero…

"Sakura… Sakurita…¡SAKURA!"

"¿Uh? Eh... ¿Qué pasa Tomoyo?" – pregunté desconcertada.

"¿No estabas poniéndome atención?" – mi amiga me reprochó con los brazos en jarra y fingido enojo.

"Eh… Lo siento Tomoyo, estaba pensando en…"

"¿En qué?" –Preguntó – "¿O en quién?" – agregó con una sonrisita.

Roja como un pimiento, negué con la cabeza y me escapé por la tangente – "¿Qué me estabas diciendo Tommy?"

"Mmm, sólo porque es importante te lo dejaré pasar… ¡Pero luego tienes que decirme que dijo Shaoran sobre la ropa que confeccioné para ti la semana pasada! ¡Y también en que pensabas hace un momento!"

"Sí, claro que lo haré. Ahora, ¿en que estabas?" – Una gotita se formó en mi cabeza. Oh señor, por favor que Tomoyo no me asesine a sangre fría por haber olvidado su ropa en la lavadora por una semana. Por favor.

"Ah sí, ¡Besé a Eriol!" – casi gritó, sus ojos brillando y una de esas sonrisas que ocupaban más o menos la mitad de su cara se hizo presente…

"¿En serio? ¿Cuándo fue? ¿Cómo fue? Dímelo todo" – Ya venía siendo hora…

"Bueno…" – comenzó – "Recuerdas que ayer tuvimos una cita – comenzó a explicar mi mejor amiga, yo la escuchaba solo de a ratos, en parte pensando en mi sueño – Él me llevo al parque, y había preparado comida para un picnic, ¡estaba deliciosa! ... -caminamos un rato… -hablamos, y cuando ya estaba atardeciendo, nos sentamos en una banca que había debajo de un durazno… -tonces el paso su brazo por mis hombros, y yo tenía su chaqueta ¡olía tan bien!... - la luna brillaba y era tan romántico… -y nos besamos" – finalizó Tomoyo con expresión radiante. _(N/A: el '…-' significa que Sakura dejo de escuchar y retomo donde sigue Tomoyo, pasa que me quedo demasiado largo y bueno… )_

"¡Eso es genial Tomoyo!" – Le sonreí, estaba feliz por mi amiga – "¿Eso significa que ahora son novios?"

"Pero Sakura, el me lo pidió mientras mirábamos las estrellas…" – suspiró soñadoramente – "fue tan romántico… te lo dije"

"Hoe… ¡ah, si… cierto!" – sonreí rascándome la cabeza… ¿en serio lo menciono? ¿De cuánto me perdí? Creo que debería dejar de pensar en ese extraño sujeto…

En eso, el timbre que indicaba el fin de la hora del almuerzo sonó y Tomoyo y yo salimos del baño y emprendimos nuestro regreso al aula de clases, encontrándonos con la pandilla completa en el camino.

"¡Chicas! ¿Dónde se habían metido?" – pregunto Arisa, que venía con Rika y Chiharu, por lo visto hablando sobre alguna nueva receta.

"Solo nos entretuvimos en el baño" – dijo Tomoyo

"Ah bueno, vamos a clase antes de que se haga tarde"

Con eso, todos apuramos el paso y llegamos al aula, donde nos esperaban dos fatídicas horas de matemáticas con 'Patán' el _adorable_ profesor suplente, apodado así por Eriol – cuando no – gracias a su _discreta_ y _musical_ risa – nótese el sarcasmo por favor –.

Bueno, creo que no hace falta aclarar que la clase de matemática fue un lento y desesperante martirio; corregimos los ejercicios que teníamos de tarea – de los cuales tenía medio, si señores, **medio**, NI SIQUIERA UNO COMPLETITO bien hecho –, las evaluaciones fueron entregadas… y no querrán saber mi nota, confórmense con saber que todas las tardes de libertad de las que pensaba disfrutar de aquí al fin del semestre las pasaré encerrada estudiando y practicando hasta que mi cerebro estalle. Bueno, tal vez no tanto.

Pero vayamos a lo positivo del día… ¡HOY AL FIN REGRESA PAPÁ DE AMÉRICA!

Si, señoras y señores, un aplauso por favor para Sakura Kinomoto, que logró esconder a su novio de su hermano por tres semanas y media, todo un logro para una simple mortal.

Bueno, tal vez fui ayudada un poco por la magia… Un poquito…

Volviendo a lo realmente importante, debería apurarme si quiero llegar a casa antes que papá, así que me despedí rápidamente de Shaoran, Tomoyo, y el resto de mis amigos, corrí a mi casillero, me calcé los zapatos y me apresuré a llegar a mi casa.

Shaoran POV

Como hoy llegaba el señor Kinomoto, Sakura no pudo quedarse mucho rato con nosotros luego de la escuela.

Jin nos invito a pasar el rato en su casa, pero Eriol y Tomoyo habían quedado para ir a no me acuerdo donde, Rika tenía una cita con su novio no identificado, y yo sinceramente no tenía ganas de hacer nada, así que me despedí y fui a casa, pasando de camino por una tienda para comprar algunas cosas básicas, como galletas de chocolate, helado de chocolate, cacao para hacer leche con chocolate, mi cereal mañanero de chocolate y, de paso, un pastel de chocolate que estaba llamándome desde la vitrina de la panadería donde lo exponían.

Cuando llegue a casa, guardé mi preciado chocolate y me vestí con ropa de estar por casa para practicar con mi espada y también algo de artes marciales, como todos los días.

Luego de unas cuantas horas de intensivo ejercicio, estaba total y completamente agotado, por lo que tome una ducha y me tire, literalmente, en el sofá de la sala. Encendí el televisor y comencé a hacer zapping, buscando algo con que entretenerme, pero no había nada bueno para ver.

Una estúpida comedia de situación por aquí, una película de terror que daba miedo por lo malo de los efectos especiales por allá, y terminé mirando el canal de las noticias.

No era posible que el mundo fuera tan aburrido, ¿Qué no había _una_ noticia decente?

Luego de unos veinte minutos, estaba que me dormía, por lo que me dispuse a apagar la televisión, cuando de repente en la pantalla el fondo se puso completamente rojo, y pasaron un flash de las noticias mas recientes.

Preste atención y tome nota sobre qué zonas de la ciudad debía evitar en caso de salir a caminar, y presté especial atención a un reportero bajito con cara de nervioso que se encontraba en la carretera que conducía a la ciudad, informando de un asesinato que había tomado lugar ayer noche en ese lugar.

"El hombre fue identificado como Shimizu Masato de treinta y cinco años, oriundo de la propia Tomoeda, esposo de Shimizu Yuuna y padre de un niño de tan solo once años. Aparentemente, este inocente trabajador se encontraba a solo quince kilómetros de su destino cuando se topó con su atacante, de quien se desconoce su identidad, y se marchó dejando herido a Shimizu en el pecho con dos perforaciones paralelas, provocadas con algún tipo de arma corto punzante según los médicos forenses que examinaron el cuerpo. La única evidencia visible que el atacante dejó, dejando a un lado el cadáver sin vida de este hombre, es esta fotografía del hijo de la víctima – mostrando dos pedazos de papel –, que rompió por la mitad y sepultó en un diminuto montículo de arena en el asiento del pasajero del auto, además…"

Ahí fue cuando apagué el televisor y opte por irme a dormir. Algo de todo esto me sonaba mal, y tenía un muy mal presentimiento sobre ese misterioso asesino.

Sakura POV

Ya era de noche y estaba dando vueltas como una posesa en la cama. Ese hombre de túnica amarilla no dejaba de aparecer en mi mente una y otra vez, y cuando cerraba los ojos, veía esas líneas rojas.

Para despejarme un poco, repasé los eventos del día…

A ver… Touya había puesto el grito en el cielo cuando comenté que Shaoran había vuelto a vivir a Tomoeda hace aproximadamente un mes durante nuestra, hasta ese momento, tranquila merienda. ¡Hasta estaba diciendo que me cambiaría a un instituto solo para chicas o que buscaría un colegio de monjas donde me tomasen de pupila!

Gracias a Kami-sama papá intervino en medio de su discurso sobre la distancia mínima que debía haber entre mi cuerpo y el de cualquier humanoide del género masculino que no fueran ellos dos, y sonriendo comento lo mucho que eso le alegraba, y que debía invitar a Shaoran a casa a cenar uno de estos días. Deberían haber visto la cara de Touya, parecía estar a punto de explotar.

También papá trajo todo tipo de cosas de América: mantequilla de maní original de EUA, dulce de leche – que es más espeso que la mantequilla de maní y es muy dulce, va bien con el chocolate, un sombrero redondo gigantesco que va a juego con un abrigo llamado '_pancho_', '_poncho_' o algo así – Touya se veía muy gracioso vistiéndolos –, un lindo vestido rosa con flores de muchos colores para mí, varios libros para Touya sobre no se qué cosas medicinales, recuerdos de las pirámides de Perú, y muchas otras cosas más.

Así, pensando en lo mucho que nos divertimos con lo que papá trajo de su viaje y pequeño tour por el continente, en las interesantes historias del folclore de cada país y región, y los comentarios de Touya sobre como deberían recluirme en algún convento, sin darme cuenta, lentamente me fui quedando dormida y, una vez en los brazos de Morfeo, comencé a soñar.

A diferencia de la última vez, que sólo logre vislumbrar a una persona muy borrosa, esta noche me encontré a mí misma en el conocido bosque que rodea a la ciudad, vagando sola.

De repente, sentí el mismo aura que la última vez, pero sólo vagamente, como si estuviera a una gran distancia, y luego escuché pasos detrás de mí. Me volteé a mirar, y me extrañé al encontrar a un pequeño niño mirándome fijamente con la mitad del cuerpo oculto tras un árbol. Me acerqué a él.

'Hola ¿estás perdido?' – le pregunté, a lo que él sólo asintió con la cabeza tímidamente.

'¿Cómo te llamas?'

Se escondió un poco más detrás del árbol, miedo pintado en sus oscuros ojos marrones.

'Ven, vamos a buscar tu casa' – le dije, al tiempo que extendía mi mano hacia él y apuntaba con la cabeza hacia la cuidad que se veía pequeña desde donde estábamos.

Se acercó lentamente y tímidamente tomó mi mano, para después sonreír levemente.

Este sueño me parecía de lo más extraño. Nunca antes había soñado nada siquiera remotamente parecido, siempre cosas sin importancia, premoniciones, o algún que otro desvaríe fantástico. Pero en este sueño, sentía la urgencia de ayudar a este niño al que jamás había visto en mi vida. Tenía el presentimiento de que necesitaba de mí, pero ¿para qué?

Cuando comenzamos a caminar hacia la ciudad, él apretó un poco más mi mano, lo que provocó que un escalofrío recorriera mi espalda. Me volteé a verlo, y me quedé congelada en el sitio cuando me di cuenta de que, debajo de su cabellera castaña clara, sus antes oscuros ojos se habían vuelto casi amarillos y sonreía de una forma que me helaba hasta los huesos.

**Continuará…**

**

* * *

Notas de la Autora: **Bueno, aqui he vuelto!

Quiero agradecer a todas aquellas personas que me leen, dejan reviews y que agregan mi historia a favoritos y alertas. Me hacen muy feliz!

Tambien debo agradecer a mi imoto-chan Ushiolover: te quiero hermanita de mi corazon, gracias por aguantarme!, a todos esos autores que publican su trabajo aquí en : son unas personas realmente brillantes e ilumunan mi cabecita con su trabajo, GRACIAS!, a mis amigos del foro sweet (L) por aguantarme en mis locuras, y a Dany-kun especialmente, por introducirme al K-Pop, que fue lo que me ayudo con mis problemas de inspiracion :)

Bueno, espero les haya gustado y dejen reviews, ne?

Hasta prontito!

*Pet


	10. FALSA ALARMA

Hola Holita lectores bonitos!

Falsa alarma, esto definitivamente NO es un capitulo.

Sólo me pasaba para avisarles que el próximo capitulo NO será publicado tan pronto como esperaba… Verán, tuvimos que adelantar las vacaciones unas semanas por unos problemillas en la familia y bueno, lo que tengo necesita ser pulido **a fondo** antes de publicarse…Y como en mi caso vacaciones significa cero computadora y, por ende, cero Internet, no creo poder actualizar hasta dentro de muuucho… OK, voy a tratar de escribir MUUUUCHO durante mi ausencia, pero no doy nada por sentado… Bueno, era para mantenerlos al tanto y no recibir bombas por correo, que me dieran por muerta – Dios no lo quiera así –, o alguien me echara el mal del ojo.

Besitos!

Felices Fiestas y un prospero Año Nuevo para todos!

*Thousand Petals


End file.
